


Short-Storys-Reihe: SB173 -Tais und Kitan-

by sheep2success



Category: Star Trek
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Shounen-ai
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2324687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheep2success/pseuds/sheep2success
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hier arbeite ich auch Claril, Tais' Zwillingsschwester, weiter aus.<br/>Sie ist ein wunderbarer Charakter und hilft bei der Interaktion von K/T sehr gut.</p><p>Achtung: NICHT GEBETAT!!!</p><p>RPG zum Lesen gibts hier:</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Basiert auf einem RPG über Star Trek, welches ich mit einem Freund auf mexx spiele!
> 
> Was als nette Idee begann entwickelte sich schnell viel weiter. Wir haben unsere Charaktere, die Station und das Schiff wunderbar ausgearbeitet und sind damit noch lange nicht fertig!
> 
> Dank seinem Einsatz (muss ich wirklich lobend erwähnen) wirkt unser RPG mehr und mehr lebendig und ist kein reiner Zeitvertreib mehr.
> 
> Ich würde mich freuen euch mehr über die Welt zu berichten, in der wir spielen, doch der Platz ist knapp ^__~
> 
> Anbei ein paar Kurzgeschichten. Ich werde sie in Reihen aufteilen, da es einige Geschichten geben wird, die ein paar mehr interessieren werden als andere.  
> ~~~~  
> In dieser Reihe geht es um: Tais und Kitan.
> 
> Die Beziehung der beiden zueinander kam mir in den Sinn, als ich die Steckbriefe ausgearbeitet hatte. (umfangreiche Erklärung wird jetzt weggelassen;) Man muss die Steckbriefe vorher nicht zwingend kennen um die Story verfolgen zu können)
> 
> Eins war mir aber von vorneherein klar:  
> Sollte ich diese beiden wirklich zusammen kommen lassen, dann soll es eine solide Umsetzung sein.
> 
> Was bedeutet das für mich?
> 
> • Das Pairing soll nicht aufdringlich sein! Immerhin ist es ein SciFi RPG, kein Shonen-Ai/Yaoi oder Romance RPG
> 
> • Es soll sich nicht zu vieler Klischees bedienen. Man muss nicht immer in Uke/Seme Schubladen denken
> 
> • Wenn man das Pairing mag, kann mich sich über einige Anspielungen freuen, sollte man Probleme mit dieser Beziehung zwischen zwei Männern haben, sollte es einfach sein, diese auszublenden. Im RPG versuche ich diesen schmalen Grad zu finden.
> 
> • Ich liebe die Konstellation, welche sich aus Kitans Loyalität gegen über seiner Vorgesetzen Ree ergibt und aus der Ablehnung Rees durch Tais, aus politischen Gründen (nicht vereinigter Trill und Kritiker der Trillgesellschaft)
> 
> Nun, was ich im RPG auf Grund der Intensität einer Beziehung zwischen zwei Männern nicht umsetzen kann, da es die Grundstory gefährden würde, wird hier in eigenen short Storys umgesetzt.
> 
> Daher: Lesen auf eigene Gefahr!!
> 
> Ich beabsichtige allerdings, zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt, hier lediglich Romance und Fluff reinzubringen.
> 
> XXXXXXXXXXXX
> 
> RPG zum Lesen gibts hier: http://archiveofourown.org/works/2795510/chapters/6274811

Claril hört wie die Tür zu ihrem Büro mit einem Zischen aufgleitet.

„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass ich jetzt keine Zeit habe!“, ruft sie in Richtung Eingang.

 

Ein Berg voller medizinischer PADDs stapelt sich vor ihr. Der Schreibtisch ist komplett damit bedeckt, sie hat sogar schon angefangen, weitere Datenpads auf den Boden zu legen.

 

Der graue Haufen wirkt schrecklich groß, noch viel schrecklicher wird es, wenn sie sich vorstellt das Unmengen von Daten in den heftdünnen Pads lauern.

 

>>Scheiße…<<

Sie lehnt sich entmutigt gegen den Schreibtisch. Ein leises „zitt“ folgt und eins der vielen PADDs fällt zu Boden.

 

>>Dieser bekloppte Tisch ist einfach zu klein!<<  
Sie wirft ihren Mantel zurück und geht in die Knie.

>>So habe ich mir meinen freien Nachmittag nicht vorgestellt<<

Ein paar Zentimeter robbt Claril auf das PADD zu und greift mit einem lauten Seufzer danach.

 

>>Ein gemütlicher Nachmittag im Quartier, in der Bar, egal wo, aber nicht hier!<<

Schmollend drückt sie sich an die Innenwand des Tisches und vernimmt erneut Schritte, die sich ihr nähren.

 

„Zu viele PADDs, zu viele Daten, zu wenig Zeit…“, murmelt die junge Frau und entscheidet sich einen weiteren Moment unter ihrem Schreibtisch zu bleiben

>>Vielleicht verschwinden die PADDs ja auf wundersame Weise?<<

Ein Kopfschütteln folgt.

>>Nein…das passiert leider nicht…<<

Entnervt streicht sie sich ihre Haare hinters Ohr.

>>Ist einfach nur ein beschissener Tag…<<

 

„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich die Daten noch aufarbeiten muss“, ruft Sie laut um auf die lauter werdenden Schritte zu reagieren.

Ihren Bruder will sie gerade gar nicht sehen.

 

„Wenn es kein absoluter Notfall ist, lass mich einfach in Ruhe du Nervensäge!“

 

Einen kurzen Moment pausieren die Schritte, nur um dann besonders zu beschleunigen.

 

„Doktor E’Char?“

 

Claril zuckt zusammen. Die Stimme, die sie da vernimmt, gehört nicht ihrem Bruder.

>>Ach du Scheiße!<<

Hastig krabbelt sie zurück, wirf die Arme über die Schreibtischkante und zieht sich schnell hoch.

 

Ihr steht der Mund offen als sie den Andorianer in Sternenflotten Uniform bemerkt, welcher kurz vor ihrem Schreibtisch zum stehen kommt.

 

Seine wachen Augen schimmern zwischen ein paar seiner längeren Haarsträhnen hindurch und mustern sie genau.

 

„Ich“, stammelt Claril und richtet schnell ihre Kleidung.

„Sir, es tut mir Leid“, meint sie hastig und knallt das PADD auf den Tisch woraufhin die anderen erneut verrutschen.

„Commander, ich wusste nicht das Sie es sind!“

 

Alles was sie gerade noch machen kann ist ein leises verlegenes Lachen hervorzubringen.

 

„Das, Sir, war nur eine…“

 

„Schon okay“, sagt Kitan schnell und hebt seine linke Hand.

 

Der erste Offizier der Verelan, der Counselor und Andorianer Kitan lächelt charmant.

 

„Wenn Sie aber noch mal „Sir“ oder „Commander“ in den nächsten drei Minuten sagen, dreht sich mir der Magen um.“

 

Claril schmunzelt und nickt verhalten.

 

Sie fühlt sich ein wenig unsicher im Umgang mit diesem Mann.

>>Und das bemerkt er sicher, dafür muss man nicht mal Counselor

sein!<<

 

Er wirkt ihr manchmal sehr locker, fast schon zu locker. Seine nette, freundliche und ruhige Art passen wohl zu einem Counselor, doch weniger zu einem Commander.

Trotz dieser Mischung, oder vielleicht gerade deshalb, strahlt er zugleich auch eine starke Autorität aus.

 

Nach dem ersten Treffen der Verelan Crew hat Claril sich Stundenlang über ihre neuen Vorgesetzten und Crewmitglieder Gedanken gemacht.

 

Was genau erwartet Captain Ree von ihr als Ärztin?

Warum schaut der Offizier für Sicherheit so mürrisch?

Warum ist die Verelan nur ein halbes Schiff? (Oder eher ein Drittel?)

Und wieso wirkt dieser Andorianer so respekteinflößend obwohl er unentwegt lächelt?

 

Man muss deutlich sagen, dass Trill keine Terraner sind. Aber auch Trill mögen das übliche, die Routine.

 

Commander Benia konnte sie einschätzen. Den bunt gemischten Haufen der Verelan, wo sie nun auch zum Team gehört, nicht.

 

 

„Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?“, fragt sie und steckt ihre Hände in die Manteltaschen um nicht irgendwelche weiteren nervösen Bewegungen zu machen.

 

„Ich bin hier, um nach dem Bearbeitungsstand zu erkundigen“, sagt Kitan skeptisch und versucht nicht zu offensichtlich auf Clarils zerwuschellte Haare zu starren.

 

„Oder soll ich ein andern Mal wiederkommen? Ich will Sie nicht stören, wenn sie gerne den Schreibtisch von unten betrachten wollen dann…“, sagt der Commander neckisch.

 

>>Was fürn Idiot!<<

Claril plustert die Wangen auf.

„Nein, schon in Ordnung. Ich habe nur“, sagt sie mit einem scharfen Unterton, „etwas gesucht.“

>>Sir….<<

 

„Sicher Doktor.“

 

Kitan geht den letzten Schritt auf den Schreibtisch zu und schaut auf die sich zahllosen PADDS, welche sich kreuz und quer stapeln.

Er blickt vom Durcheinander zu ihr und zieht eine Augenbraue hoch.

 

„Und wie geht es voran?“

 

„Es läuft nicht gerade gut, Commander.“

Sie atmet schwer aus und verdreht die Augen.

 

Kitan räusper sich. Als Claril zu ihm herüber schaut schüttelt er demonstrativ den Kopf und formt mit seinen Lippen das Wort „Commander“ ohne es auszusprechen

 

Einen Moment später fühlt sich Claril etwas wohler und die Situation kommt ihr gelöst vor.

 

„Die Informationen wurden von der vorherigen Besatzung der Krankenstation zwar ordnungsgemäß archiviert, aber nie final in den Computer ein gepflegt“, erklärt sie langsam und schiebt ein paar verrutschte PADDs übereinander.

„Eine Sortierung ist hier zum Teil nur manuell möglich.“

 

Sie schaut den Andorianer erwartungsvoll an.

>>Na los, sag schon, dass ich meine Aufgabe nicht erfüllt habe. Ist eh nen beschissener Tag. Würd mich nicht wundern, wenn ich mir jetzt was anhören kann…

 

„Wie lange denken Sie, brauchen Sie noch?“, fragt Kitan ruhig und zieht sich ein PADD aus dem Haufen um die Zeitspanne zu erfassen, welche es hier zu archivieren gilt.

 

Nach drei schnellen Klicks analysiert er das Datum der Aufzeichnung. Fünf Jahre liegen zwischen dem heutigen Jahr und dem Eintrag im PADD.

 

„Schwer zu sagen, bestimmt noch drei Tage, wenn die Archivierung ordentlich sein soll.“

„Hat Commander Benia nicht viel Wert auf die Aufzeichnung gelegt?“

„Gewisse medizinische Daten wurden anscheinend nie nachgehalten, zumindest nicht vor unserer Zeit. Tais und ich pflegen die Datenbank jetzt gewissenhaft.“

 

Kitan legt das PADD behutsam auf einen der Haufen auf dem Schreibtisch zurück.

„Tais?“

  
„Ja“, meint Claril und stellt fest, dass sie sich da verplappert hat.

 

„Ich dachte Sie sind der leitende medizinische Offizier. Sie sind somit für die Daten verantwortlich. Wir wurden nicht darüber informiert, dass es noch einen zweiten gibt.“

 

„Naja, sehen sie…“, meint Claril verhalten.

>>Wie erkläre ich das nur?? Und wieso muss der Typ mich auch so anstarren dabei?<<

„Also…“

Eine gefühlt Ewigkeit sucht sie nach der ultimativen Erklärung welche alles auflösen soll…

„Er ist mein Bruder.“

… und findet sie dann doch nicht.

 

 

„Ja?“, fragt der Andorianer leicht verdutzt.

„Ja Sir.“ Claril nickt.

 

Einen Moment herrscht Schweigen ehe Kitan langsam die Hand hebt.

„Warten Sie, diesen Zusammenhang muss ich jetzt nicht verstehen, oder?“

 

„Er ist auch Arzt.“  
„Ah, das ändert natürlich alles“, sagt Kitan ironisch.

 

„Naja, es ist kompliziert, er war mal Mitglied der Sternenflotte und jetzt ist er Arzt“, erklärt Claril hölzern. „Aber ein sehr guter.“

 

„Damit ich das richtig verstehe.“

Kitan streicht sich die Haare zurück und Claril kann nun noch mehr seine hübschen Augen erkennen.

„Es gibt hier neben den eingesetzten medizinischen Offizieren noch einen weiteren Arzt?“

  
Claril nickt.

 

„Ihren Bruder?“

 

„Genau.“

 

„Okay…“

 

Einen Moment nimmt sich der Anodrianer Zeit ehe er zur Tür ihres Büros deutet.

 

„War das der junge Mann, der im Wartebereich für die Patienten auf der Bank lag und über den Orkett'schen-Virus laut mit einem Pfleger philosophierte?“

 

Claril wird leise.

„Wie sah er denn aus?“

„Blond, gutaussehend und, was hier den entscheidenden Hinweis gibt, er ist ein Trill.“

 

Claril kriegt einen Anflug von Panik.

 

„Er philosophiert gerne mit Neetu über medizinische Fakten“, sagt sie schnell und hofft, das Tais einen nicht zu schlechten Eindruck hinterlassen hat.

 

„Er wirkte sehr stürmisch und laut bei seinen Ausführungen.“

 

„Ahm ja, so ist er…“

„Der Bolianer kam kaum dazwischen“, stellt Kitan denkend fest.

 

„Wahrscheinlich redet er deshalb mit Neetu so gerne. Der arme junge hat keine Chance.“

Claril zuckt verlegen mit den Schultern und hofft, dass das Thema Tais sich bald erledigt hat.

 

„Mhm…“

Der Andorianer nimmt den Kopf in den Nacken.

 

>>Das ist ja wie ein Verhör!<<

In Claril macht sich der Eindruck breit, dass sie etwas falsches gesagt hat.

 

>>Ich arbeite doch an den Daten!<<

Sie verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust.

 

>>Aber das ist so viel verdammt! Und was soll ich zu Tais sagen? Der ist halt so laut und nervig.<<

Krampfhaft versucht sie zu erahnen was sich der Andorianer jetzt denken mag.

 

>>Würde es helfen, wenn ich die Nacht durcharbeite…?<<

 

 

„Er ist interessant.“

Kitans Aussage unterbricht Claril in ihren Gedankengängen.

 

„Wie bitte?“

 

„Ihr Bruder, ich finde ihn interessant.“

 

„Wirklich?“, fragt sie entsetzt und vergisst für einen Moment, dass sie hier mit ihrem Vorgesetzten spricht.

 

„Sie wirken überrascht“, stellt der Andorianer fest und schaut sie verwundert an.

„Würden Sie mir davon abraten?“

 

>>Oh Bitte was?<<

Claril muss los lachen.

„Nein, so war das nicht gemeint, es ist nur…“

Sie unterbricht ihren Satz.

>>Einer wie der findet meinen chaotischen Bruder interessant? Ich werd verrückt…<<

 

„Ich bin nur überrascht, das wir jetzt anstatt über zu archivierende Daten über meinen lauten, nerv tötenden Bruder reden“, kichert die Ärztin amüsiert.

 

„Stimmt“, sagt Kitan entschlossen und nimmt ihren Gedankengang auf.

„Erst sollten wir uns eine Lösung für diesen doch sehr einfallsreichen angeordneten Haufen an PADDs überlegen.“

 

„Das ist wohl eher eine Katastrophe“, lacht Claril weiter.

„Kreatives Chaos Doktor“, korrigiert Kitan herzlich und schließt sich dem Lachen an.

 

Eins war der jungen Frau jetzt klar, so übel ist Kitan gar nicht.

>>Er ist irgendwie seltsam, aber auch verdammt toll!<<

 

„Wie können wir diesen Patienten denn nun noch retten?“

Der Counselor stuppst sanft gegen eins der Pads auf dem Tisch.

 

„Ich denke, wir sollten ihm noch etwas Zeit geben.“

 

„Dann versprechen Sie mir dafür aber, dass das Ergebnis umso besser sein wird.“

 

„Es wird fantastisch sein.“

 

Kitan hebt den Daumen.

 

„Ich verlasse mich auf Sie. Immerhin sind sie die beste Ärztin, die wir in unserer Crew haben.“

Er lächelt breit.

 

>>… in unserer Crew…?<<

Claril spürt ein Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch.

 

„Ich werde dem Captain ausrichten, dass sie voll engagiert und tapfer gegen die Datenflut kämpfen.“

 

„Danke Sir.“

 

Kitan nickt zufrieden.  
„Sollte es weitere Probleme bei der Daten Archivierung geben, informieren Sie mich.“

 

„Ja.“

 

„Dann noch einen angenehmen Abend.“

Er nickt ihr höflich zu und dreht sich zur Tür.

„Und grüßen Sie ihren Bruder von mir.“

 

„Wird gemacht…“, sagt Claril fröhlich und beobachtet wie der Andorianer ihr Büro verlässt.

„…Commander.“

 

„Das merke ich mir Doktor“, meint Kitan ermahnend und wirft ihr einen letzten Blick über die Schulter zu.

 

>>Geschafft!<<

Sie atmet tief ein.

 

„Der war gar nicht so übel…“

>>Wenn der Rest der Crew auch so nett ist…<<, denkt sie aufgeregt während sie sich einen Zopf bindet.

 

„Dann mal ran Claril!“

 

Der eben noch bedrohlich groß, wenn nicht unbezwingbare Berg an PADDs, hat sich in einen kurzweiligen Anblick gewandelt.

Mit ungeahnter neuer Energie greift Claril nach dem obersten Pad und schaut es an.

 

„Beste Ärztin in der Crew…“, sagt sie leise vor sich hin und macht sich an die Arbeit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tais und Kitan reden das erste mal... oder versuchen es zumindest.
> 
> Ich liebe Aven und Claril in diesem Kapitel <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In dieser beschrieben Szene wollte ich wieder meine gewünschte "solide" Art der Beziehung der beiden umsetzen.
> 
> Das soll kein ewig langes Katz und Maus Spiel werden. 
> 
> Die beiden sollen klar ihre Gefühle und Wünsche äußern können und es bedarf keiner unrealistisch langen Vorlaufzeit nur um die Romantik bis ins unendliche zu steigern. *Kitsch urghsss....*
> 
> Die beiden stellen fest, das sie aneinander interessiert sind und arbeiten daran weiter.
> 
> Sie sind erwachse Männer und sollen das auch so artikulieren können, das zumindest ist mein Wunsch.
> 
> Die Message: Wenn man jemanden mag, egal ob Mann oder Frau, sollte man nicht zögern es demjenigen normal zu sagen. 
> 
> Nicht gebetat!
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen :D

Tais versucht die Masse an Sternenflottenoffizieren genau zu mustern.

>>Es kann doch nicht so schwer sein, einen großen, blauen Androianer zu finden…<<

 

Die bunte aussehende Gruppe von Personen bleibt undurchsichtig.

„Na super“, schnaubt er unzufrieden.

 

Der Raum, indem er sich befindet, fasst ca. 50 Personen. Es war noch etwas Zeit bis das Meeting offiziell beginnt.

>>Und trotzdem wirkt die Veranstaltung schon total überfüllt…<<

 

Er streckt seinen Hals etwas höher.

 

Im hinteren Bereich des Raumes kann er die kleine Bühne erkennen. Vor ihr sind Stühle in mehreren Reihen gruppiert, die Flagge der Föderation war ordnungsgemäß in der linken Ecke aufgestellt.

 

Mit einem lauten Seufzer lässt er sich gegen die Wand hinter sich fallen.

>>Nichts zu sehen…<<

Er drückt sich etwas mehr in die Ecke als eine weitere Gruppe Sternenflottenoffizieren in den Raum drängt.

 

Tais hasst solche Versammlungen. Das er freiwillig hier ist…>>Kaum vorstellbar…<<

 

Der Trill winkt kurz zwei bekannten Stationsmitgliedern. Auch sie kämpfen sich gegen den Strom zu einem der begehrten Sitzreihen durch.

 

Nachdenklich schaut Tais ihnen nach.

>>Wobei, was soll das überhaupt für eine Versammlung sein, wo man sich eh nur berichte anhört? Und warum zum Teufel will jeder Idiot mit ner Uniform dabei sein?<<

 

Er schüttelt den Kopf.  
>>Da redet einer in einer Uniform den anderen in der Uniform was vor und Ende…<<

 

Obwohl Tais das in seinem Kopf herunterspielt weiß er, dass solche Meetings wichtig sind. Er war zwar nur kurz Mitglied der Sternenflotte, dennoch war er bei vielen solcher Sitzungen dabei.

 

Aber es gab hier einen ausschlaggebenden Unterschied:

Als der junge Mann noch im Dienst war herrschte Krieg. Das Dominion zerstörte ein Schiff nach dem anderen, tausende Leben und viele Freunde von ihm.

>>Alles was ich je hörte, waren Zahlen von Schwerverletzen und getöteten Freunden…<<

 

Jetzt war es – zum Glück- nur noch eine Aufzählung langweiliger Fakten über den Energieverbrauch der Station, Waffenzustand oder Aktivitäten in der neutralen Zone.

>>Es fliegt etwas Metallmüll durch die Zone… ui soooo spannend.<<

 

Tais schiebt sich einen Meter weiter Richtung Mitte des Raumes, ohne den Kontakt zur Wand hinter sich zu unterbrechen. Er kann nun optimal die Tür einsehen.

 

Ein paar Meter neben ihm diskutieren zwei junge Offiziere vernehmbar gegen das laute Umgebungsgemurmeln an. Immer wieder schauen sie fragend zu dem Arzt herüber.

>>In Zivil falle ich hier ganz schön auf…<<

 

Eine weitere Gruppe betritt den Raum. Tais blickt huscht schnell zum Türbereich. Der Trill erkennt diese Leute sofort.

>>Oh, Auftritt der Krankenstation.<<

 

Claril und ihr Team betreten den vollen Raum.

In ihrer Hand hält sie ihr PADD fest umklammert. Darauf, so weißt Tais, befinden sie die neusten, unspannenden Ereignissen der Krankenstation.

 

Seine Schwester bemüht sich verzweifelt einen freien Weg durch die Menge zu finden.

Ehe sie den Kopf hängen lässt, drückt Dr. Carter für sie einen kleinen Weg frei.

 

>>So ein Gentleman.<<

 

Belustigt verfolgt Tais das Schauspiel und ist sich fast sicher, dass seine Schwester ihn bei all den Leuten nicht sehen wird.

 

Doch…

„Hi Tais!“

… er täuscht sich.

 

Claril winkt wie wild mit ihrem Arm und trifft fast eine vulkanische Frau in ihrem Übereifer.

 

>>Oh oh, ignorieren…<<

 

„Tais“, ruft sie erneut und mit einem deutlich strengeren Unterton.

 

>>Woher weiß die immer wo ich bin…?<<

 

Claril schnaubt und schiebt ein paar andere Personen unlieb zur Seite.

Wozu sie eben noch männliche Hilfe brauchte, schafft sie, im Angesicht ihres nervenden Bruders, nun ganz alleine.

 

„Was soll das denn?“, poltert sie und kommt vor ihm zum Stehen.

 

„Oh, hallo Claril.“

Er lächelt gekünstelt.

 

„Spar dir das…“ Sie gibt ihm einen leichten Schlag mit dem PADD.

„Ignoriere mich doch nicht!“  
  
„Ja“, murrt der angesprochene.

 

Claril schaltet um und lächelt nun ihren Bruder an.

 

„Danke. Und, was machst du hier?“, fragt sie und deutet auf die Leute um sich herum.

„Hast du Sehnsucht nach alten Zeiten?“

 

„Ach nein, weißt du…“, versucht sich Tais zu erklären, „Ich wollte mir einfach mal die Wartungsberichte anhören.“

 

„Lügner!“

„Ich? Niemals!“

 

„Lüg nicht!“ Sie schlägt ihn wieder mit PADD und Tais umfasst die Stelle schützend mit seiner Hand.

 

„Ey, was soll das?“

 

„Du bist hier wegen ihm oder?“  
  
„Wegen wem?“, fragt Tais und tut ahnungslos.

 

„Ich kenne dich schon zu lange Bruder, lass uns das einfach abkürzen.“  
Sie grinst überlegen.

 

>>Uhh…<<

Der junge Mann kennt diesen Blick seiner Schwester. Es heißt so viel wie: Ich hab dich voll in der Hand, mach jetzt keinen Mist!

 

 

Claril stellt sich neben ihn und hält ihm das PADD vor die Nase.

„Vielleicht willst du ja?“

 

„Was?...“

 

„Na den Krankenstationsreport vortragen?“

 

„Wieso sollte ich das wollen?“

 

„Das beeindruckt ihn vielleicht.“  


„Oh ja super, nerv mich jetzt einfach nicht und hau ab!“, klagt Tais in ihre Richtung und geht einen Schritt nach links um nicht mehr direkt neben ihr zu stehen.

 

„Tais“, sagt Claril ruhig als würde sie mit einem Kind sprechen, „Ich kann dich ihm ja vorstellen.“

 

„Was von >>hau ab<< hast du nicht verstanden?“

 

Sie lächelt ihn weiter an und hakt sich bei ihm ein.

 

„Ich denke, ihn dir vorstellen ist wirklich eine gute Idee.“

 

Tais rudert mit den Armen.

  
„Halt! Bilde dir nicht zu viel ein, okay? Ich will ihn mir nur noch mal ansehen, etwas näher vielleicht. Immerhin hast du mit der >>er findet dich interessant<< Sache angefangen!“, brummt er leise um nicht zu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen.

 

„Findest du ihn auch interessant?“, fragt Claril wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

„Nein, denn ich kenn ihn nicht mal! Ich will ihn mir nur mal ansehen, klar?“

 

„Okay, ganz ruhig.“ Claril verlagert ihr Gewicht nach vorne und zieht ihren Zwilling ein paar Schritte mit.

 

„Wo gehst du hin?“, fragt Tais misstrauisch.

 

„Bitte bedenke aber das er mein Vorgesetzter ist, Bruder. Blamiere mich nicht zu sehr!“

 

„Jetzt ignorierst du mich! Wo gehen wir hin?“

 

„Also wirklich.“ Die Frau schüttelt den Kopf.

 

„Wie willst du ihn sehen, wenn du in der letzten Reihe stehst?“

Sie deutet nach vorne und geht zwei weitere Schritte mit ihrem Bruder von der schützenden Wand weg.

 

„Ich habe einen Platz in der ersten Reihe als Mitglied der leitenden Offiziere. Du setzt dich einfach dahin. Ich muss ja eh vortragen, da kann ich auch stehen.“

 

Ein weiterer widerwilliger Schritt folgt, den Tais zusammen mit seiner Schwester tut.

 

„Spinnst du?“

 

„Komm einfach mit!“  
  
„Ey die jungen Fähnriche zerfleischen mich, wenn ich mich da als Zivilist in die erste Reihe hinsetze!“

Tais gingen die Argumente aus.

 

„Das werde die schon nicht, du bist so lieb, dir wird keiner was tun.“

 

„Manchmal hasse ich dich einfach.“

Als Antwort drückt Claril ihren Bruder noch etwas mehr an ihre Seite und passiert mit einem strahlenden Gesicht die Menge. Tais leistet nur wenig Gegenwehr.

>>Irgendwie macht es ja Sinn…scheiße…<<

 

Der junge Mann versucht so auszusehen, als würde er hier freiwillig mit seiner bezaubernden Schwester langstolzieren.

 

>>Aber…<<

Eigentlich hätte ihm ein Blick auf den Andorianer gereicht.

>>Oder auch zwei… Muss ich ihn jetzt aber den gesamten Vortrag um mich haben?<<

Der Gedanke machte Tais irgendwie nervös.

 

Kitan hatte nach so kurzer Zeit schon einen erstaunlich guten Ruf. Tais hatte gehört, dass ihn viele sehr nett und umgänglich fanden.

Er wirkte ganz anders als die meisten Andorianer und er hatte keine Fühler.

>>Wobei, klar hat er welche!<<

Tais hatte bemerkt, dass er sie in seine Haare flechtet. Er beobachtete ihn einmal dabei, wie er ihre Position in seinem weisen Haar richtete.

Der Trill fand das irgendwie… _süß_

>>Was ist los bei dir? Süß?? Oh man…<<

 

 

Claril war mit ihrem Bruder im Schlepptau in der ersten Reihe angekommen.

 

Hinter ihnen war immer noch ein steigender Geräuschpegel zu vernehmen. Sie entließ ihn nun aus dem Klammergriff und sah brav zu, wie er vor ihr weiter lief bis er zu Clarils Platz kam.

 

Zwei Stühle weiter hockte Aven und grüßte beide formlos.

Er schien wenig verwundert zu sein, dass Tais als bessere Hälfte von Claril dabei war.

 

„So, nimm doch Platz“, sang Claril fröhlich und drängte Tais in den Stuhl.

 

„Schenke zumindest dem Vortrag auch etwas Beachtung!“

Sie schwang das PADD bedrohlich.

„Was denn sonst?“, fragte Tais zynisch.

Die Ärztin sah ihn nur vielsagend an und lief die Reihe weiter entlang.

 

Claril entfernte sich von ihm und plötzlich konnte Tais nur noch eins denken: >>Diese ganze Idee war mega bescheuert!<<

 

Aven neben ihm lässt sich locker über den Stuhl hängen. Besonders begeistert schaut er nicht aus.

„Alles klar?“, fragt der Bajoraner kurz und schaut Tais seltsam an.

„Oh, sicher“, meint Tais schnell und nickt ab.

>>Kann der Gedanken lesen oder so?<<

 

Der andere zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen, entschließt sich dann aber, nicht weiter nachzufragen.

Tais ist erleichtert, als Aven sich von ihm abwendet.

 

>>Verdammt! Das ist doch wie auf dem Präsentierteller! Wenn ich jetzt aufstehe kriegt das jeder mit!<<

 

Plötzlich herrscht mehr Aufregung in der Menge.

Tais dreht seinen Kopf zum Eingang und sieht wie Captain Ree und der Rest der Crew sich im Raum einfinden.

 

Die junge Frau brauchte einige Zeit, bis sie sich zum Mittelgang durchgewühlt hat. Immer wieder grüßt sie jemanden oder sie unterhält sich kurz.

 

Tais fokussierte schnell die Bühne und tut so gelangweilt wie möglich. Im Augenwinkel nimmt er nun den Rest von der Crew wahr, der in der ersten Reihe ankommt.

Elena tänzelte links neben Aven auf einen Stuhl, Lenard folgte ihr und anschließend läuft Benia schnellen Schrittes an der ganzen Reihe vorbei und setzte sich auf den letzten Platz.

„Was machen sie denn hier E’Char?“

 

Ehe Tais allerdings antworten kann war Benia schon mürrisch davon gezogen und igelte sich auf seinem Stuhl ein.

 

Ree hat nun auch die erste Reihe erreicht.

 

>>Wie Stars…<<

Tais verzieht den Mund und kann nicht verstehen, wieso so viele diese Frau so toll finden.

Bis auf ihr erstes Treffen hatten sie nie ein Wort miteinander gewechselt.

 

Sie wirbelt noch etwas herum, ehe Kitan zu ihr aufschließt und ihr ein PADD überreicht.

Tais legt die Unterarme auf seine Knie und lehnt sich vor um den Andorianer genauer betrachten zu können.

 

Er kann sich flüchtig an die erste Begegnung in der Krankenstation erinnern. Kitan kam ihm damals sehr streng rüber, irgendwie auch etwas unheimlich, er hielt es damals für besser weiter mit Neetu zu reden als sich mit dem Andorianer auseinander zu setzen.

 

Jetzt, wo er ihn aus der Nähe sah, wirkte er anders. Seine Gesichtszüge waren deutlich weicher, seine Gestik war offenherzig und er lächelte unentwegt.

Ihn schien eine angenehme und ruhige Aura zu umgeben. Und…

>>…Oh man! Was hat er für hübsche Augen!<<

 

Der Arzt zieht seinen Kopf etwas zurück als Ree sich daran macht die erste Reihe noch einmal willkommen zu heißen.

 

„Hallo Tais, schön das du auch hier bist.“

 

„Hallo“, sagt er nüchtern und versucht nicht in Rees selbstbewussten Auftreten unter zu gehen.

 

Kitan folgt Ree brav und grüßt Tais höflich.

 

Unauffällig folgt der Trill ihm mit seinen Blick und beobachtet den Andorianer die kommenden eineinhalb Stunden genau.

 

Zwischen Fakten, Berichten, Daten und wieder Fakten ist der Commander für ihn unglaublich anziehend.

Er sitzt aufrecht und zugleich locker.

Seine Haare wirken ganz weich und seine Augen schimmer schön unter dem weisen Haar.

Die Fühler, so kann er erkennen, sind mit kleinen, farbigen Schnüren im Haar angebracht.

Die Feinheiten beeindrucken Tais und das viel mehr, als ihm recht ist.

>>Und ich sitze hier wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt und stalke den Typen bei einem Meeting der Föderation. Oh man, wie armselig…<<

 

Als der letzte Bericht gelesen und ertragen wurde, steht Kitan auf und folgt Ree zur Mitte der ersten Reihe. Eine kurze Diskussion zwischen den Crewmitgliedern folgt, an welcher sich Aven zu Tais Verwunderung aber nicht zu beteiligen scheint.

 

>>Allerdings, das ist jetzt eh egal… Wie komme ich hier unauffällig weg?<<

Seinen Plan hatte er schon ausgearbeitet.

Er würde warten ehe die Hauptcrew aus dem Raum ist, seiner Schwester zwei schnelle Komplimente zu ihrem Vortrag machen und dann selbst dezent verschwinden.

 

„Und wie war ich?“, fragt Claril und springt ihrem Bruder vor der Nase herum.

>>So viel zu meinem Plan…<<

„Was soll das?“, fragt Tais genervt und wendet seinen Blick immer noch nicht von der Gruppe ab.

 

 

Seine Schwester drängt sich weiter in sein Sichtfeld.

„Claril an Tais, bist du da?“

Dieser schaut einen flüchtigen Moment noch durch sie hindurch, als könne er Kitan und Ree noch immer erkennen.

 

„Was ist denn?“

Die junge Frau dreht sich um und folgt Tais starren Blick. Sie bemerkt die lebhafte Diskussion zwischen Ree und ihrem ersten Offizier.

 

„Ich denke ich habe für heute genug gesehen.“

 

„Ach, meinst du?“, fragt Claril neckisch und dreht sich wieder zu ihrem Bruder.

 

„Ja. Und in den nächsten Wochen ertrage ich keine Berichte mehr, egal von welcher Abteilung, egal welches Thema! Das ist ja schrecklich!“

 

Tais wuschelt sich die Haare und steht auf.

Seine Beine scheinen unangenehm zu brennen, so, als wolle er direkt loslaufen.  
„…“

 

„Alles okay Tais?“

 

Er schaut seine Schwester erschöpft an.

„Etwas müde vielleicht.“

 

„Als ob!“

Sie gibt ihm einen Klaps auf die Schulter.

  
„Vertrau mir ich bin Arzt, ich muss das wissen“, lacht er.

„Du bist nervig, das ist alles was du bist…“

 

„Entschuldigung Lieutenant.“

Rees starke Stimme unterbricht die beiden in ihrem liebgemeinten Wortgefecht.

 

Die Zwillinge drehen sich gleichzeitig zu der Frau um, welche mit Kitan im Schlepptau vor den beiden steht.

 

„Ma’am“, meint Claril anerkennend.

 

>>Was ist denn jetzt los?<<

 

„Ich fand deine Idee sehr gut im Bezug auf die Staffelung der Versorgungsgüter. Sollte es weiter so ruhig auf der Station bleiben, was ich hoffe, dann können wir wirklich die Transporterrouten nutzen, um effizienter unsere Ressourcen zu plane.“

 

„Ja, die Lagerkapazitäten sind begrenzt. Teilweise werden wir immer noch wie in Kriegszeiten beliefert, ich sehe dazu aber momentan zum Glück keinen Anlass. Vor allem, da viele Dinge wieder problemlos repliziert werden können.“

 

„Hast du die Möglichkeit das noch einmal separat auszuarbeiten?“, fragt Ree neugierig.

 

Claril nickt eifrig wodurch sich ein paar Haarsträhnen aus ihrem Zopf lösen.

„Sicher, es war zunächst nur eine Idee, aber gerne lege ich Zahlen vor.“

 

>>Schleimerin<<

Tais muss ein leises lachen unterdrücken.

>>Das die immer noch über diese Berichte reden können, unfassbar!<<

 

Seine Augen mustern Ree. Ihre herzliche Art, wie sie ihr Anliegen äußert, wirkt für den jungen Mann schon aufdringlich.

>>Aber eins muss man ihr lassen, sie hat Charisma.<<

  
Während Ree voller Freude strahlt, steht Kitan links neben ihr und lächelt gefällig. Einen Moment wirkt es wie ein eingespieltes Team, das perfekte Duo, dem man die Katze im Sack abkaufen würde.

 

„Ich kann die Daten dann gerne direkt an Sie weiter geben.“  
  
„Das wäre hervorragen.“

Ree legt die Hand auf Clarils Schulter.

 

>>Oh, geht’s noch?<<

Tais geht einen Schritt zurück und schiebt sich vor der Stuhlreihe an Ree vorbei Richtung Mittelgang.

>>Beim Einsatz von Super Captain will ich nicht dazwischen funken…<<

 

Ein kurzes „Schuldigen“ sagt er zu Kitan und drückt sich auch an ihm vorbei.

 

>>Ich will hier nur noch weg…<<

Ein Schritt, zwei Schritte, dann stoppt Tais kurz.

>>Aber…<<

Innerlich regt der junge Mann sich auf.

>>Ich sollte mit ihm reden…<<

 

Und Schwer fällt Tais sowas eigentlich nie.

Er redet jeden gerne an, er kann gut flirten und sich gut verkaufen.

Aber Kita…

>>Ne, ist die falsche Umgebung…<<

Er grübelt weiter.

>>Ach was, das ist ne dumme Ausrede!<<

 

Tais war klar, was hier nicht stimmte.

>>Mir fehlt ein Thema!<<

 

Einfach „Hallo“ zu sagen funktioniert vielleicht in Raxels Bar, wenn die andere Person schon leicht angetrunken ist, aber bei Kitan wird das nicht klappen…

>>…Leider…<<

 

Er fängt wieder bemüht an zu laufen, der Mittelgang ist nicht mehr weit.

 

„Tais!“

 

Ein Ruck fährt durch den Körper des jungen Mannes. Es muss so albern aussehen, wie er auf Kommando abbremst und dabei fast über seine eigenen Füße stolpert.

  
„Einen Moment noch!“

 

>>Nein…<<

Kitan holt ihn ein und kommt vor ihm zu stehen.

>>Bitte… Das ist doch unfair!<<

 

„Hi“, sagt der Andorianer ruhig und schaut Tais durchdringend an.

 

>>Ich wollte ihn ansprechen verdammt!“

 

Immerhin hätte er sich dann vorbereiten können.

>>Warum macht er das? Warum jetzt?<<

 

Völlig überrascht starrt er den Counselor an.

 

>>Muss ich da jetzt echt durch?<<

 

„Hallo“, zwingt sich Tais nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit zu sagen und wundert sich über ein leichtest Zittern in seiner Stimme.

>>Mega peinlich…<<

 

Den anderen schien die Pause nichts ausgemacht zu haben.

 

„Ich stell mich mal vor“, sagt der Andorianer und streckt Tais seine Hand aus.

 

„Ich bin Kitan, erster Offizier der Verelan. Vielleicht hat deine Schwester von mir erzählt.“

 

Zögerlich greift Tais nach der Hand des anderen und schüttelt sie zweimal.

 

„Ja, ich kenne dich, wir haben uns schon viermal in der Krankenstation getroffen.“  
  
„Richtig, ich wusste nicht, dass du mich überhaupt wahrgenommen hast.“

Kitan war augenscheinlich verwundert.

 

Tais zieht ungläubig eine Augenbraue hoch.

 

„Naja, der Typ der einen interessant findet, den nimmt man schon war.“

 

Der Satz kam wie von selbst.

Einen Moment scheint alles um sie herum still zu sein.

Keine aufgeweckten Offizieren die lauthals reden, kein Surren der Umweltkontrolle, kein Nichts!

 

Tais hat das Gefühl als würde gleich der Boden aufbrechen und die Station würde in ein schwarzes Loch gezogen.

 

Irgendwie wünschte er sich so etwas auch gerade.

 

>>Verflucht!<<

 

Schlagfertig kann er sein, sich dabei aber so reinreiten war ihm neu.

 

Kitans Blick war mindestens genauso überrascht wie der von dem jungen Arzt. Auch er schien irgendwie noch nicht richtig glauben zu können, was er da eben gehört hatte.

 

>>Vielleicht bildet sich ja wirklich ein schwarzes Loch und alles ist gleich vorbei?<<

 

Tais will jetzt sofort die Augen zusammen kneifen, hindert sich aber gerade noch daran.

 

>>Komm Schon Wunder, wo bist du wenn ich dich brauche?<<

 

„Also hat es deine Schwester erzählt?“. Fragt Kitan nun etwas leiser, seine selbstsichere Art noch nicht widererlangt.

 

„Ja…“

 

Wieder Schweigen und wieder warten auf das schwarze Loch.

Doch, es kommt nicht.

 

„Okay, das verstehst du jetzt hoffentlich nicht falsch, oder?“

Kitan schaut bedenklich drein und Tais verspürt den starken Drang ihm durch sein Haar zu streichen, um ihn zu beruhigen.

 

„Nein, ich weiß nicht was man daran falsch verstehen könnte“, versucht Tais die unangenehme Situation zu entschärfen.

„Interessant ist ein dehnbarer Begriff. Interessant… ist doch okay.“

Das kam entsetzlich hölzern rüber. Tais fühlt sich, als habe er das Sprechen verlernt und ist sich sicher, dass Kitan ihn jetzt das erste und letzte Mal angesprochen hat.

 

„Ja.“

 

Auch Kitan schien aus seinem sonst so lockeren Gesprächsfluss völlig raus zu sein.

 

Und über sich selbst erschrocken musste der Andorianer feststellen, dass er gerade nach Worten suchte.

 

„Und der Vortrag über die Wartungsarbeiten…?“, fragt der Counselor zögerlich um sich Zeit zu verschaffen.

 

 

„Oh sehr aufschlussreich. Wie die… ahm… Was war da noch mal?“

 

„Umweltsystem Ergänzungen“, sagte Kitan schnell.

 

„Ja sicher, also diese Ergänzungen auf Deck 19 die...Die machen Sinn.“

>>Die machen Sinn? Was für einen Mist labere ich hier!<<

 

„Ja, wenn man bedenkt, vor dem Hintergrund der Diversifikation unserer Gäste auf dieser Station, dass eine Feinabstimmung in der Regulierung…der…“, lässt Kitan leise den Satz ausklingen.

 

Wo sollte das überhaupt hinführen?

 

Beide schauen sich kurz an. Dieser Blickkontakt sagt mehr, als beide bisher wirklich kommuniziert haben.

 

Tais verspürt ein starkes Bedürfnis zu schmunzeln.

Eigentlich wollte er dagegen ankämpfen, aber die absurde Situation lies nichts anderes zu.

So gescheiter ist er bisher noch nie bei einem Gespräch.

 

Allerdings scheint sein Lächeln den anderen anzustecken. Kitan lacht leise.

 

„Wir sind schrecklich im Smalltalk!“, sagt der Andorianer entsetzt, streicht sich verlegen seine Haare zurück und Tais stellt fest, _wie sehr_ er auf diese Bewegung steht.

 

„Ja! Ich bin sonst nie so, ehrlich! Ich kann das, vor allem Smalltalk!“

Tais legt die Hand auf seine Brust um seinen Ernst zum Ausdruck zu bringen.

 

„Ich kann mir das auch nicht erklären.“ Kitan schüttelt den Kopf.

 

„Vielleicht sollten wir darüber einen Bericht anfertigen.“

 

„Versagen beim Ansprechen einer interessanten Person? Netter Titel…“

 

„Ja“, lacht Tais und nickt begeistert.

„Wir könnten damit noch Geld verdienen!“

 

„Aber glaub mir bitte Tais, ich bin sonst sehr eloquent. Ich hätte dir gerne ein Kompliment gemacht, aber irgendwie kriege ich die Kurve nicht.“

 

Kitan seufzt.

„Erzähl bitte keinem von dieser miesen Vorstellung.“

 

„Ganz sicher nicht. Aber nur, wenn du auch niemanden von meiner erzählst.“

 

Kitan hält Tais seine Hand hin, welche der Trill ergreift.

„Deal!“

 

„Wow, hätten wir das geklärt.“

 

„Ja, wir sind zwei super Typen die immer und überall die richtigen Worte finden.“  
  
„Gut beobachtet Counselor, dem kann ich mich nur anschließen.“

 

„Dennoch würde ich gerne mit dir reden. Ich weiß es klingt verrückt, aber immerhin solltest du etwas Nachsicht mit jemandem haben, der an dir interessiert ist.“  
Es schien so als habe der Andorianer seine Fassung wieder gefunden. Sein charmantes Lächeln schien Tais förmlich umzuwerfen.

 

„Werde ich haben. Ich meine, ich finde dich ja auch interessant.“

 

„Wirklich?“

 

Tais nickt kurz und steckt seine Hände in die Hosentasche.

  
„Dann hätten wir das also auch geklärt.“  


„Wir machen wahnsinnige Fortschritte!“, jubelt der Trill.

 

„Ich verstehe auch nicht, wieso alle anderen das immer so kompliziert machen müssen?“

 

„Naja, nicht jeder ist so mutig und gut darin wie wir, wenn es darum geht, jemanden anzusprechen.“  
  
„Da hast du Recht.“

Kitan schaut über seine Schulter und nimmt die Aufbruchsstimmung in der Crew war.

 

„Musst du schon gehen?“  


„Ja, wir müssen jetzt noch die Berichte der Berichte durchgehen.“

 

„Klingt spannend“, sagt der Arzt ironisch.

 

„Und wie, da fällt es schwer zu glauben, dass ich lieber mit dir weiter reden würde, oder?“

 

Tais muss grinsen.

„Ich würde mich freuen, wenn wir das wiederholen könnten. Weißt du, ich rede nämlich gerne mit interessanten Leuten wie dir Kitan.“

 

„Danke.“

 

Ein paar Schritte hinter ihnen bezieht Aven Stellung.

Sein Blick wirkt nicht mehr ganz so leer wie eben, dennoch schlürft er außergewöhnlich träge zu den beiden.

 

„Hallo Commander, hallo Tais.“  
Er grüßt beide ruhig.

 

„Wollen wir Sir?“

 

„Ich bitte um etwas mehr Elan Mr. Cashard. Jetzt kommt doch erst der wirklich interessante Teil!“

 

„Ist schlafen dabei erlaubt?“

 

„Wahrscheinlich wird uns der Captain das nicht durchgehen lassen, aber fragen können wir ja mal.“

Kitan strahlt Aven an.

 

„Bitte, bei den Propheten, hören Sie auf solch eine gute Laune zu haben!“ Bestürzt lässt Aven den Kopf hängen.

 

„Ich lass euch dann mal mit euren Pflichten alleine“, meint Tais.

 

Die Verabschiedung ist mehr als förmlich.

Er huscht den Mittelgang entlang und kommt endlich aus dem sticken Raum heraus.

>>Wow!<<

Bis auf den holperigen Start fand Tais es gar nicht mal so schlecht.

>>Im Gegenteil, das war richtig gut!<<

 

Und völlig unerwarteter Weise, spielte er schon mit dem Gedanken, das nächste Meeting erneut zu besuchen.


	3. Chapter3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hach ja, die beiden und das Nach-einem-Date-fragen-Phänomen. ;D
> 
> Nicht gebetat, viel Spaß :D

„Kitan“, stellt Tais überrascht fest.

 

„Guten Morgen Doktor.“

 

„Was machst du hier?“

 

Kitan sitzt brav auf einer Liege in einem der vier Besprechungszimmer und schaut Tais erwartungsvoll an.

 

Es ist früh, verdammt früh Morgens und Tais wäre nicht so früh im Dienst hätte er nicht letzte Woche eine blöde Wette gegen seine Schwester verloren.

>>Und sie hat geschummelt, anders ging das gar nicht!<<

 

Normalerweise kommt niemand so früh zur Krankenstation, es sei denn, es ist ein Notfall.

 

>>Danach sieht er aber zum Glück nicht aus. Arme sind noch dran, kein Blut. Dem geht’s doch gut!<<

 

Tais mustert Kitan sehr lange.

 

>>Warum sieht der so früh Morgens schon so gut aus? Steht der so auf oder was?<<

 

Tais streicht sich zweimal durch die Haare.

 

>>Verdammt! Warum hab ich mich nicht mehr gestylte oder so…Das Typ auch jetzt auftauchen muss!<<

 

„Tais?“

 

„Ja?“

 

„Alles gut bei dir?“

 

„Sicher ich…was hast du denn für Beschwerden?“

 

„Nun, mir geht’s nicht gut. So was soll ja mal vorkommen.“

 

„Ja, ich….“

 

Tais geht zu seinem Schreibtisch und sucht einen Tricorder.

 

>>Peinlich….wo ist das Ding denn jetzt? Ich hab davon 10 Stück, die können doch nicht alle wieder verteilt sein!<<

 

„Kleinen Moment eben.“

 

Er eilt aus dem Büro, nur um wenige Augenblicke später mit einem Koffer den Raum wieder zu betreten.

 

Amüsiert beobachtet der Andorianer wie Tais diesen öffnet und einen Tricorder rauskramt.

 

„Ist der nicht von Claril?“, fragt er skeptisch.

 

„Oh ja, das ist ihrer. Sie wird ihn auch gleich wiederbekommen.“

 

Tais lässt den Tricorder locker aufschnappen.

 

„Ich bin ehrlich, so früh hätte ich nicht mit einem Patienten gerechnet.“

 

„Ich kann leider nicht schlafen.“

 

„Mhm…was hast du noch für Beschwerden?“, fragt der Arzt und will das Gespräch so fachlich wie möglich halten.

 

„Lass mal überlegen.“

 

Der Counselor denkt nach während Tais an dem Gerät verschiedene Einstellungen durchgeht.

 

„Ich esse momentan kaum noch.“

 

„Hast du Magenschmerzen?“

 

„Nein.“

 

Tais tippt erneut auf das medizinische Gerät.

 

„Ich wirke abgespannt und, Zitat von Ree, unkonzentriert.“

 

„Fühlst dich schlapp?“

 

„Nein, nicht wirklich. Maximal die übliche Schlappheit wenn man wenig schläft.“

 

„Hast du Schmerzen?“

„Nein.“

 

Selbstbewusst hebt Tais den Tricorder an und klappt ihn zu.

 

„Dann bist du gesund.“

 

„Wirklich?“

 

„Ja. Das Gerät zeigt nichts an, du hast keine klaren Beschwerden…“

 

„Ich schlafe nicht!“, wirft Kitan ein.

 

„Ja, aber das kann auch andere Ursachen haben.“

 

Kitan verzieht die Mundwinkel und ist nicht wirklich zufrieden mit der Antwort des Arztes.

 

„Bist du, nervös?“, fragt Tais während er den Koffer seiner Schwester wieder ordentlich einräumt.

>>Die bringt mich sonst um…<<

 

„Ja.“

 

„Nun, hör zu Kitan, ich bin kein Counselor so wie du. Ich denke, jemand anderes könnte dir da weiter helfen.“

 

„Und was ist, wenn ich denke, dass nur du mir helfen kannst?“

 

„Und wie?“, fragt der Trill.

Zu gerne würde er Kitan helfen.

>> …<<

Der Trill schließt kurz die Augen.

>>Nicht wieder abdriften du Idiot!<<

 

„Ich denke, ich kann so wenig schlafen, weil ich mir die ganze Zeit darüber Gedanken mache, wie ich dich fragen kann, ob du mit mir ausgehst ohne das du nein sagst.“

 

Es dauert einen Moment bis das Gesagt bei Tais ankommt.

Lachend schüttelt er den Kopf.

 

„Dafür bist du hier? Um diese Uhrzeit?“

 

„Ja. Deshalb kann ich ja nicht schlafen. Ich würde mich über einen Rat von dir sehr freuen.“

 

„Haha, das ist unfassbar.“

Tais lacht herzhaft und hält sich die Hand vors Gesicht.

 

„So etwas baut nicht gerade einen Patienten auf, der sich mit einem ehrlichen Anliegen an seinen Arzt wendet, Tais!“, sagt Kitan tadelnd.

 

„Okay, warte“, schnaubt Tais und muss Luft holen.

 

„Also, wie wäre es damit“, er räuspert sich.

„Tais, du bist klug, jung und gutaussehend. Du bist der tollste, mutigste, scharfsinnigste, attraktivste Mann und Arzt den ich je getroffen habe und da du so toll bist, will ich mit dir ausgehen um dich besser kennenzulernen.“

 

Kitan zieht eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Wirklich?“

 

„Genauso, ja“, strahlt Tais.

 

„Tais, würdest du mit mir ausgehen? Denn du bist“, wiederholt Kitan bemüht, „der klügste, gutaussehenste, clerverste, tollste Mann, der….ich bin raus.“

 

„Hast aber dennoch bestanden.“

 

„Wirklich?“

 

„Sicher“, lacht Tais. „Das war gut. Ich gehe mit dir aus.“

 

„Oh man, ich denke ich fühle mich gerade viel besser. Du hast mich doch geheilt.“  
  
Kitan steht auf und geht zu dem Trill.

 

„Du hättest mich auch einfach so fragen können, ich hätte nicht nein gesagt“, sagt Tais und möchte fast zugeben, dass er sich das sogar schon sehnlichst gewünscht hatte.

 

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir was trinken gehen? Aber nur wir beide, ohne Crew und Freunde.“

 

„Gerne, frage ich mich nur, wie lange wir dann auch wirklich alleine bleiben.“

Tais zeigt mit dem Finger auf den Andorianer.

 

„Deine Sternenflotten Freunde können erstaunlich nervig sein und tauchen zu den ungelegensten Momenten auf.“

 

„Die werden uns nicht stören, keine Sorge.“

  
„Befehl des Commander?“   
  
„So etwas in der Art.“  
  
„Uh, klingt gefährlich.“

 

Tais würde seinen Gegenüber am liebsten umarmen.

Oder auch andere Sachen mit ihm tun.

 

Genau jetzt in diesem Moment.

 

Er will wissen wie der Andorianer riecht, wie warm er ist, wie seine Haare sich anfühlen und seine Fühler.

Was er gerne isst und was nicht. Ob er wirklich so gut aussieht wie jetzt wenn er aufwacht, wie er aussieht wenn er schläft.

 

>>Wenn das nur nicht so schrecklich kitschig wäre…Man, bin ich in den verknallt, ist ja irre…<<

 

Der Trill hält seinen Körper unter Spannung um ja die kleine Distanz zwischen den Beiden nicht zu überbrücken.

 

Und irgendwie wird er das Gefühl nicht los, dass auch der andere mehr will.

 

Aber nichts passiert.

 

Es ist unglaublich anstrengend für Tais gegen diese Gedanken und Gefühle anzukämpfen, vor allem da die Situation es nicht unbedingt erfordert.

 

>>Verdammt, wir sind alleine früh Morgens auf der Krankenstation!<<

 

Aber, er tut es nicht.

Beide harren etwas unsicher voreinander aus.

 

Dieses Bild wirkt wie ein Stilbruch in der sonst so sicheren Kommunikation der beiden.

  
Dem jungen Arzt kommt die Situation langsam unerträglich vor, die körperliche Spannung nervt.

>>Dieses Verlangen nervt, die Gedanken nerven, der Typ nervt!<<

 

„Da du jetzt gesund bist, kannst du ja sofort wieder arbeiten“, meint er schnell und geht zur Tür.

Die Entfernung zu Kitan tut ihm gut.

 

„Sicher“, sagt der andere.

  
Es folgen ein paar schnelle Floskeln. Aneinandergereihte Wörter, die irgendwie einen Satz bilden. Mit seinen Gedanken ist er immer noch woanders, immer noch bei der Frage wie es wäre wenn…

 

Kitan geht und plötzlich ist Tais wieder alleine.

 

>>Wie soll erst das Date werden, wenn ich kaum zehn Minuten mit ihm alleine in einen Raum seien kann ohne an das zu denken?<<

 

Er schlurft lustlos zu dem Koffer auf seinem Schreibtisch.

 

Flink zieht er sich einen medizinischen Tricorder heraus und legt ihn in seine Schreibtischschublade.

 

>>Jetzt habe ich 11…irgendwo. Den wird Claril schon nicht vermissen.<<


	4. Chapter4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warum muss ich das schreiben? XD Ich hab keine Ahnung!

Es ist ziemlich laut und Kitan kann nicht so recht verstehen, wieso Ennari ausgerechnet jetzt mit ihm die Berichte von letzter Woche beim Replimaten der Station durchgehen muss.

 

Drei PADDs liegen neben ihm und fünf neben ihr.

 

Ein wildes Getümmel ist um die beiden herum.

 

Eine Schlange will zum Replimaten, eine Schlange davon weg und Kitan hat das Gefühl ALLE wollen an ihrem Tisch vorbei.

 

>>…Und das ist echt verrückt!<<

 

Ennari schaut erheitert in die Runde.

Ihr scheint der Trubel zu gefallen und schon ist dem Andorianer klar, dass Einwände keinen Sinn haben.

 

Sie will hier sein, also wird auch er bleiben. Ihr zur Liebe.

 

„Okay, wir haben drei weitere Berichte.“

 

„Noch mehr Sicherheitsberichte?“, fragt Ennari und zieht Kitan das PADD aus der Hand.

 

„Augenscheinlich ist Lieutenant Cashard äußerst fleißig“, sagt Kitan locker.

 

„Durchaus.“ Ennari überfliegt den ersten Bericht.

 

„Für einen Piloten hat er doch Sinn für Bürokratie. Das ist unheimlich.“

 

Kitan lehnt sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück.

 

„Das solltest du ihm austreiben“, lacht er.

 

„Ich sollte dir austreiben, so frech zu sein.“

 

Sie versucht Kitans Schienbein unterm Tisch mit ihrem Fuß zu erwischen.

 

„Okay, ich gebe auf Captain! Gnade!“

 

Kitan hebt lachend die Hände.

 

Ennari sackt auf ihrem Stuhl zusammen und atmet schwer aus.

„Himmel, dieser Bericht ist viel zu lang.“

 

„Wir haben ja zum Glück noch zwei weitere davon. Suchen wir uns den kürzesten aus“, grinst Kitan.

 

„Haha“, meint Ennari gequält.

 

„Dann wollen wir mal Kitan, auch das zählt zu unserem Job.“

 

Kitan lehnt sich über den Tisch zu ihr vor.

„Allerdings“, sagt er beeinflussend , „könnten wir uns einen ruhigeren Ort suchen um die Romane von Cashard zu lesen. Hier ist es doch sehr…“

 

„Wir bleiben hier“, sagt Ennari schnell und haut mit der Hand auf den kleinen Tisch.

„Ich mag diesen Trubel und das weißt du!“

 

„Aber“, wirft Kitan ein.

„Keine Wiederworte!“

 

„Ich will nicht…“, beschwert sich der Andorianer wissend, dass er dennoch keine Chance hat.

 

Ennari wirft ihm einen lockeren Blick zu.

 

„Jetzt schmoll nicht! Lenk dich einfach ab!“

 

Sie schaut ihm über die Schulter.

 

„Und da ist doch schon jemand, der genau dafür in Frage kommt.“

  
Sie deutet über das PADD hinweg auf Tais der sich mit Claril durch die Menge schiebt.

 

Kitan schaut kurz zu Tais und dann verstimmt zu Ennari.

 

„Was denn? Jetzt tu nicht so unschuldig. Ich bin nicht vollkommen blind und kenne dich schon ziemlich lange. Wann immer er mit uns im Raum ist, starrst du ihn an.“

 

„Ich soll was machen?“, flüstert Kitan scharf.

 

„Na, du starrst“, sagt sie nüchtern und löst nur kurz ihren Blick von Avens Bericht um in die weit aufgerissenen Augen vom Andorianer zu schauen.

 

„Echt, so auffällig?“

 

„Ja, sehr auffällig.“

 

Kitan hält eisern den Blickkontakt zur Trill.

 

Immer noch….

 

Jetzt geht sein Kopf runter und er legt ihn auf den Tisch.

 

„Wir wechseln das Thema.“

 

„Wie bitte? Ich verstehe dich nicht, wenn du gegen die Tischplatte sprichst Commander.“

 

„Wir wechseln das Thema!“

 

„Wie du willst“, sagt Ennari und reicht ihm das PADD wieder.

 

„Ich lese Bericht Nummer zwei, du diesen. Teilen wir uns die Arbeit.“

 

„Gute Idee.“

 

Kitan blättert zum Anfang von Avens Report.

 

„36 Seiten?“

 

„Sehr fleißig der gute Aven“, sagt Ennari und schnappt sich ein anderes PADD.

 

\--Statusbericht: Sternzeit 53260.1

Die Lage auf Deck 19 verbessert sich, nach…-

 

>>Uhhh<<

 

Kitan verdreht die Augen. Alles in ihm sträubt sich gegen noch eine Aufzählung von Fakten und unbedeutender Ereignisse.

>>Und dann auch noch bei dieser Geräuschkulisse!<<

 

Er hält das PADD näher vor die Nase, um sich zum Lesen zu zwingen.

 

Drei Sätze hat er damit Erfolg, danach wandern seine Augen zur Seite.

 

Es ist nicht so, das er bewusst nach Tais sucht, zumindest redet er sich das ein.

 

Seine Abhängigkeit von Tais ist beeindruckend.

 

Er ist schon fixiert auf den jungen Mann. Der Trill wirkt auf ihn wie ein Magnet und lässt ihn sogar…

>>starren…. Oh man, wieso musste Ennari das so plump sagen?<<

 

Kitan ist eine offene Person. Er redet gerne, schließt gerne Freundschaften, aber selten ist er ernsthaft an jemanden interessiert.

 

Klar, Tais sieht gut aus. Irgendwie hatte Kitan am Anfang gehofft, dass sein Interesse am Trill nur rein körperlich gewesen war.

 

Mit ihm zu schlafen wäre ja einfach gewesen.

Eine Beziehung die rein körperlich ist, erfordert kein Managen von Gefühlen.

 

Aber da hatte Kitan kein Glück.

Er empfand etwas für Tais, das missfiel ihm. Nicht, weil er den Mann nicht mochte, eher weil er nicht auf diese Station versetzt worden ist um hier einen festen Partner zu suchen.

 

Im Gegenteil, ein fester Partner bedeutete für Kitan meist Ärger.

Er hatte zwei ernsthafte Beziehungen und beide sind filmreif gescheitert.

 

Nie wieder eine, das hatte er sich geschworen.

 

>>Und jetzt schau mich an! Total verliebt in einen lauten Trill<<

 

„Kitan“, sagt Ennari und schaut zu ihm.

 

„Kitan!“

 

„Ja, anwesend“, sagt er erschrocken.

 

„Willst du ne Pause von den Berichten? Du kannst ja Tais fragen ob er mit dir zusammen isst.“

 

„Ich hab wieder gestarrt, oder?“, fragt Kitan kleinlaut.

 

Ennari nickt bestätigend.

 

„Oh man. Sags keinem.“

 

„Ach nö, der Klatsch um euch ist eh schon alt. Andere potentielle Paare sind viel interessanter.“

 

„Wie bitte? Du hörst auf Klatsch? Also wirklich, jetzt bin ich aber enttäuscht.“

Kitan legt entsetzt das PADD nieder.

 

„Ja, sei du das mal“, sagt sie und grinst.

 

„Ennari?“

 

„Ja.“

 

„Wer?“

 

„Jetzt auch interessiert am neusten Tratsch Herr Counselor?“

 

„Vielleicht ein bisschen…“

 

„Verrate ich dir, wenn du den Bericht durch hast.“

 

„Deal!“


	5. Chapter5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aven ^^ Ich konnte seine Gefühle für Ennari hier aufarbeiten. Wunderbar!

„Morgen Sir.“

 

Aven steht stramm vor Kitan.

 

„Kein Grund für Förmlichkeiten Aven, ich bin noch nicht im Dienst.“

 

Der Bajoraner ist sich unsicher, sobald es persönlich wird.

 

„Ich wollte dich etwas fragen“, sagt Kitan und deutet auf den Sicherheitsoffizier, welcher in Turnschuhe, Shorts und T-Shirt vor ihm steht.

 

„Kann ich heute mitlaufen?“

 

Aven schaut verwundert.

 

Jeden Morgen steht der Bajoraner sehr früh auf und joggt durchs Schiff.   
Er hatte sich daran gewöhnt um fit zu bleiben und seinem Bewegungsdrang nachzugeben.

 

Den Fitnessraum fand er unpassend, man rannte ja nur auf der Stelle.

Sah nie etwas anderes.

>>Langweilig.<<

 

Die Holosuiten musste er buchen. Und er hatte nie eine Garantie, ob er sie zu der Zeit dann nutzen konnte.

 

Aber die langen Gänge des Schiffes und der Station waren frei.

Und um diese Uhrzeit, kurz vorm Schichtwechsel, auch leer.

 

Hier musste er keine Zeiten buchen und hier sah er was anderes.

 

Er hatte sich seinen eigenen kleinen Parcour ausgearbeitet.

 

„Sicher“, sagt Aven zögerlich und lässt sowohl das geübte „Sir“ als auch „Kitan“ weg.

 

„Läufst du heute Station oder Schiff?“, fragt Kitan und stellt sich neben den Bajoraner.

 

Aven wechselt immer.

 

„Station“, sagt er kurz.

„Ich ahm, will Ihnen, ich meine dir nicht zu nahe treten, aber die Tour über die Station dauert fast eine Stunde.“

 

„Denkst du, ich schaffe das nicht?“

 

„Ich kenne deinen sportlichen Stand nicht.“

 

„Sagen wir es so, ich schaffe das“, grinst Kitan selbstsicher.

>>Locker.<<

 

Er ist wirklich nicht in schlechter sportlicher Verfassung. Darüberhinaus haben Andorianer von Natur aus ein sehr gutes Ausdauervermögen.

Nur in letzter Zeit kam ihm gezieltes Training zu kurz. Alleine Abends im Fitnessraum zu sein motiviert ihn nicht. Morgens aber, mit einem Bekannten durch die Gänge des Schiffes zu jagen

>>Das ist genial!<<

 

 

„Okay“, meint Aven zögerlich und fängt an sich zu dehnen.

 

Kitan war bereits in Sportsachen angetreten und tut es seinem Kollegen gleich.

 

Um die lange Phase des Schweigens zu unterbrechen fragt Aven: „Wieso jetzt plötzlich Interesse am Joggen?“

 

„Ich will mich in Form halten.“

 

„Aha“, meint Aven und schaut fragend Kitan von der Seite an.

 

„Du siehst doch super sportlich aus.“

 

„Danke.“

 

>>Okay… schweigen…<<

 

Aven hält das nicht aus, er muss reden, die Situation ist sehr unangenehm für ihn. Viel persönlichen Kontakt hat er nach wie vor nicht zu seiner neuen Crew.

 

„Vielleicht ist es nicht nur der sportliche Aspekt?“, fragt Aven zögerlich und tut ahnungslos.

 

Kitan schaut ihn erwartungsvoll an, während der Bajoraner den rechten Arm vor seiner Brust nach links zieht

 

„Jemanden beeindrucken wohlmöglich?“, fragt er.

 

„Denkbar“, sagt Kitan und nimmt sein Bein zur Brust und hält es ein paar Sekunden.

 

„Also, wenn du willst“, sagt Aven und grinst, „laufen wir an der Krankenstation vorbei. Du musst es nur sagen.“

 

„Gibt es auch irgendwen auf diesem blöden Schiff oder der Station, der das noch nicht weiß?“, seufzt Kitan und kennt doch eigentlich schon die Antwort.

>>Die Station ist doch zu klein…<<

 

„War nur eine Idee, die Runde an der Krankenstation ist besonders weitläufig. Deshalb frage ich. Es hat keinen anderen Grund“, versichert Aven unglaubhaft.

 

„Klar doch“. Kitan verdreht die Augen.

 

Doch… Aven reißt sich zusammen.

 

„Also, wenn ich frei sprechen darf Commander dann…“

 

„Ich bin nicht im Dienst, sprich so frei du willst.“

 

„Sei doch froh.“

 

Kitan unterbricht seine Übung und starrt Aven erschrocken an.

 

Nicht _was_ er gesagt hat, hat ihn so verwundert, sondern _wie_.

Avens Stimme klang erschlagen, seine traurige, enttäuschte Art war fast greifbar.

 

Der Bajoraner fühlte sich ertappt.

>>Das hat er jetzt bestimmt falsch aufgefasst, oder? Sonst würd der dich nicht so anstarren man! Scheiße…<<

 

„Ich meine“, stammelt der Sicherheitsoffizier und steht auf.

 

„Eine Beziehung mit jemanden den man wirklich mag und toll findet, dem man vertraut und für den man was empfindet ist doch… Wirklich etwas Gutes. Darüber solltest du froh sein! Und hier ist das Luxus.“

 

Aven schluckt schwer.

 

„Und glaube mir, darum beneiden dich hier sehr viele.“

 

 

>>Das…?<< Kitan steigt langsam hinter Avens Aussage.

>>Kann es sein das er…?<<

 

„Du auch?“, fragt Kitan sanft und kommt sich ein wenig vor wie in einer seiner Sitzungen.

 

„Was?“

 

„Beneidest du mich auch um diese Beziehung?“

 

„Ja“, gibt Aven zu.

 

„Also gibt es auch jemanden, den du so magst?“, fragt Kitan und denkt, dass er gerade mehr persönliche Seiten von Aven sieht, als jemals zuvor.

 

„Nun..ja.“

 

„Oh, jemand den ich kenne?“

Kitan tut aufgeregt.

 

„Bitte Kitan, ich denke, ich will nicht weiter drüber reden.“

 

„Das kann helfen. Und ich sag es keinem, versprochen.“

 

„Naja, sie ist umwerfend, intelligent und herzlich. Sie sieht verdammt gut aus und“, seine Augen verlieren das Strahlen, „… sie ist irgendwie unerreichbar.“

 

„Denkst du das nur?“

 

„Nein, da bin ich mir sicher. Meine Gefühle haben da gar keine Chance. Eine Beziehung wie du sie hast, werde ich mit ihr nie haben können.“

 

Kitan legt seine Hand auf Avens Schulter.

 

„Du bist ein feiner Kerl Aven, vielleicht wirst du es ihr ja doch irgendwann mal sagen.“

 

„Ja, vielleicht.“

 

Der Counselor spürt, dass er hier das Limit erreicht hat. Er will nicht, das Aven sich bedrängt fühlt und sich wieder vor ihm verschließt.

 

>>Wen kannst du so lieben und wer ist unerreichbar?<<, grübelt Kitan.

Das ist etwas, was ihn noch Wochen beschäftigen wird, vor allem, als er dann auf die Antwort kommt und Avens Dilemma versteht.

 

„Also, lass uns laufen Aven!“

 

Kitan klatscht munter in die Hände.

 

„Ich bin schnell Kitan!“

 

„Ich auch!“

 

Sie zählen bis drei, gehen etwas in die Hocke und rennen den Gang entlang.


	6. Chapter6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eigentlich sollte hier was anderes kommen, aber da die Geschichten nicht unbedingt in chronologischer Reihenfolge zu verstehen sind, poste ich das jetzt.
> 
> Achtung: hier haben wir wriklich einen hohen M/M Anteil!
> 
> Eine Szene nach dem Sex.
> 
> Es ist süß und es gehört dazu in einer Beziehung! Also lebt damit xD

Kitan fährt mit seinem Zeigefinger Tais Schulterblätter entlang.

 

Es war schon früh Morgens. Bald würde seine Schicht beginnen und er war sich unsicher, ob es sich noch lohnen würde für ihn zu schlafen.

>>Das hier ist eh gerade viel schöner…<<

 

Kitan konnte im schwachen Licht, das seinen Weg vom Nebenzimmer ins Schlafzimmer fand, die Umgebung immer noch wahrnehmen.

 

Tais und seine eigenen Anziehsachen lagen kreuz und quer im Zimmer verstreut.  
Ein paar medizinische Aufzeichnungen stapelten sich auf einem kleinen Tisch in der Ecke und ein Bild von ihm und seiner Schwester stand daneben.

„Mhm…“, kam es von Tais der sich unter Kitans Berührungen streckte.

 

Obgleich der Andorianer in der Dunkelheit nur die Umrisse von Tais Körper erkennen konnte, war er nach wie vor sehr anziehend für ihn.

Er wünschte sich, den jungen Mann wieder um den Schlaf bringen zu können.

 

Seine Hand verlässt die Schulterblätter und streicht durch Tais Haare, über dessen Nacken, langsam die Wirbelsäule herunter. Als seine Hand die schmale Hüfte vom Trill erreichten zieht er ihn sanft zu sich ran.

 

Der Arzt spürte die stärkere Wärme an seinem Rücken.

"Kitan…?"

Der Andorianer beugte sich über Tais Kopf und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr.

„Schon okay, schlaf weiter. Ich wollte dich nur etwas näher bei mir haben.“

„Ah so…“, murmelt Tais und drückt sich selbst noch etwas mehr an seinen Freund.

Sein Kissen zieht er mit sich mit und legt sein Gesicht zufrieden wieder hinein.

 

Es dauert ein bisschen, aber dann stellt sich Tais leiser, sanfter Atem ein und Kitan wusste, er war wieder eingeschlafen.

Er gibt ihm ein paar leichte Küsse in den Nacken, ehe er sich ebenfalls dazu entscheidet, zumindest noch ein paar Minuten, die Augen zu schließen.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eine Geschichte darüber, wie sich Claril in der seltsamen Konstelation Tais-Kitan-Claril fühlt und engagieren muss.
> 
> Ich liebe es, dass ich eine Tais x Claril Szene drin habe :D
> 
> Diese Szene spielt logischerweise weit am Anfang der Beziehung ;D
> 
> Und obgleich mir die Thematik gefällt, bin ich nicht wirklich zufrieden...so gar nicht... hach...
> 
> P.S NULL gebetat!

Mit geschickten Fingern bindet sich Claril ihren Zopf fertig.

Schnell zieht sie sich einen ihrer vielen Lieblingspullis an, welchen sie schon den Abend davor raus gelegt hat.

 

Einen weiteren Moment nimmt sie sich Zeit, für die Wahl ihrer Schuhe. Natürlich sind es jetzt sportliche Alltagssachen, aber auch hier legt die Frau großen Wert auf eine modische Note.

 

Galant angelt sie die Umhängetasche vom Boden, welche schwerer ist, als sie aussieht.

Die Tasche ist voll mit aufgezeichneten Berichten, Datenpads und Notizen aus der Krankenstation von vor einer Woche.

Sie und ihr Bruder werden diese Informationen gleich aufarbeiten und archivieren.

 

Das ist nervig und langweilig, aber Claril hatte wirklich keine Lust mehr erneut Daten von 400 PADDs manuell aufzuarbeiten

 

>>Zudem…<<

Sie zieht sich ihr Oberteil noch etwas zurecht

>>Frühstücken wir beide immer zusammen.<<

 

Claril balanciert die Tasche zwischen ihren beiden Händen hin und her ehe sie sich diese über die Schulter hängt.

 

 

Es war an sich wie immer.

Sie war ausgeschlafen und munter, geduscht, gestylt und verhältnismäßig entspannt.

Und bei Tais erwartet sie auch, dass alles so ist, wie immer.

Er hat verschlafen, ist müde und launisch, dann aber, nach dem ersten Raktajino, sehr umgänglich.

 

>>Ich liebe ihn…<<

Sie muss lächeln und freut sich auf ihren gemeinsamen Morgen.

Ihr Bruder ist alles für die junge Frau.

 

Ein letzter prüfender Blick in den Spiegel und…>>Ja, ich sehe gut aus<<… sie strahlt und verlässt ihr Quartier.

 

Tais ist als Zivilist auf Deck 8 untergebracht.

Claril stört es manchmal, dass sie nicht mit ihm auf einer Ebene wohnt, allerdings kann sie sich Tais auch nicht wirklich in einem der Quartiere fürs leitende Personal vorstellen.

>>Mehr oder weniger hat er sich selbst diese Zwangspause von der Sternenflotte ja ausgesucht…Dann muss er sich auch nicht wundern, wenn sein Quartier kleiner ist.<<

 

Claril schlendert gemütlich durch den langen Gang, nur ein paar Crewmitglieder laufen ihr über den Weg.

>>Ich hoffe, wir sind noch vor 11 Uhr fertig… Dann kann ich noch etwas Sport machen.<<

 

Nach ein paar Minuten kommt sie vor Tais Tür an und betätigt das Bedienfeld.

>>Vielleicht will er mitmachen?<<

 

Die Tür geht mit einem Wusch auf.

Claril zuckt zusammen als nicht etwa ihr verschlafener Bruder die Tür öffnet sondern ein Andorianer, der sie freundlich ansieht.

 

„Hi Claril. Tais sagte mir, du sollst ruhig schon reinkommen.“

 

>>Was?<<

 

Angewurzelt bleibt die junge Frau stehen.

 

„Kitan?“

 

Der Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Andorianers wird ernster, er wirkt fast schon enttäuscht.

 

„Ich…ich geh auch sofort“, meint er jetzt nachdenklicher und bemerkt, dass Claril sich sichtlich unbehaglich fühlt.

 

„Nein, ich meine…ich will nicht stören“, sagt sie und geht undbewusst zwei Schritte zurück.

„Ich bin hier wegen den Berichten für die Krankenstation. Ach das weiß Tais, sagen Sie ihm einfach, das ich hier war.“

  
Sie macht auf der Stelle kehrt und geht.

Nur mühsam bewegen sich ihre Beine von der Stelle, es wirkt als sei die Tasche gerade um das doppelte schwerer geworden.

Clarils Herz rast, sie schließt die Augen und würde am liebsten versuchen zu rennen.

Noch immer kann sie Kitans verwunderten Blick in ihrem Rücken spüren. Aber sie will sich jetzt nicht umdrehen und reden.

>>Wie peinlich!<<

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Wütend poltert sie in ihr Quartier.

Die Tasche hat sie auf ihre Couch geworfen und Claril krümmt sich daneben. Die Beine angezogen, die Arme um ein Kissen geschlungen, sitzt sie auf der Couch und starrt an die Wand.

 

>>Das war schrecklich seltsam…<<

Sie drückt das Kissen noch mehr an sich.

 

Ihr war schon bewusst, das ihr Bruder und ihr Vorgesetzter etwas miteinander haben.

>>Ich bin ja nicht blöd!<<

 

„Aber…“

>>Ihn da zu sehen und mir vorzukommen, als würde ich da stören…?<<

 

„Oh, was stelle ich mich so an?“

Sie wirft das Kissen weg.

„Ist ja nicht das erste mal, dass ich eine von Tais Liebschaften sehe!“

>>Aber…<<

Sie schließt die Augen und kommt kurz zur Ruhe.

>>Kitan ist Tais erste Beziehung, wo er es wirklich ernst meint…und dann ist Kitan auch noch mein direkter Vorgesetzter!<<

 

Claril atmet durch. Ihr Kopf hämmert und ihr Mund fühlt sich trocken an.

Hat sie überreagiert?  
>>Das war unreif! Und albern… Aber…<<

 

Sie schüttelte sich. Der Klos in ihrem Hals wird größer.

>>Ich sollte mich daran gewöhnen, die beiden öfters zusammen zu sehen….<<

Sie sackt weiter auf der Couch in sich zusammen und vergräbt ihre Hände in dem schönen Pulli.

>>Blödmann…<<

Eine ganze Zeit rührt sie sich nicht und Claril ist damit sehr zufrieden.

Bilder von ihr und ihrem Bruder fliegen vor ihrem geistigen Auge hin und her. Am liebsten könnte das jetzt für sie ewig so weiter gehen, doch…Ihr Türsignal erklingt und reißt sie aus ihren wirbelnden Gedanken.

>>Ich will nicht öffnen!<<

Claril fühlt sich entsetzlich eingeschnappt und will alleine sein.

 

Das Signal ertönt erneut.

„Wer ist da?“, fragt sie genervt.

 

„Ich bin’s.“ Die Stimme von ihrem Bruder lässt sie aufhorchen.

 

Einen Moment zögert sie, dann aber sagt sie mürrisch:

„Herein.“

 

Tais kommt langsam in ihre Wohnung.

 

Es mag daran liegen, dass sie Zwillinge sind, doch sie spürt genau, dass er sich unwohl fühlt.

 

„Hi Claril. Du hast unser Frühstück verpasst.“

Seien Stimme klingt traurig und niedergeschlagen.

 

„Ja, ich…“

 

Ein paar Schritte geht Tais auf sie zu und legt die Tasche auf den Boden um sich zu setzen.

„Warum bist du gegangen?“, fragt er ernst und ruhig.

 

Tais ist ein guter Kerl, wirklich.

Ein Chaot, ein lautes Großmaul, der gerne Ärger macht und arrogant und selbstsicher tut, aber eigentlich ist er so wie jetzt.

Ruhig und freundlich.

Nur wenige kennen diese Seite von ihm und Claril schätzt sich glücklich, diese als erste entdeckt zu haben.

 

„Ich wollte nicht stören“, sagt Claril traurig und spürt den Klos in ihrem Hals bei jedem Wort.

  
„Wobei?“, fragt Tais entgeistert.

 

„Naja, wahrscheinlich wolltet ihr zusammen was essen.“

 

„Nein! Es ist unser Morgen, unser Frühstück! Kitan musste eh gehen!“

 

Tais streicht sich verlegen die Haare zurück.

„Hör zu, es tut mir Leid das er noch da war. Ich meine, wir sind zusammen, da kann das schon mal vorkommen.“  
  
„Das ist es nicht. Es ist ja okay, wenn ihr zusammen seid, nur…“

>>Ja, was genau stört mich eigentlich so?<<

 

„…Das war unser Frühstück…“, sagt Claril geknickt und rümpft die Nase.

>>Ersetz mich nicht durch ihn!<<

 

„Das wird es auch bleiben!“

 

Tais zieht seine Schwester zu sich und drückt sie.

„Ich liebe dich! Du bist ein Teil von mir und ich werde dich nicht vernachlässigen für ihn!“

Er legt seinen Kopf an ihre Wange.

„Tais…“

Erleichtert dreht sie sich in seine Umarmung und drückt ihren Bruder ebenfalls.

 

„Ein bisschen schon…“

„Mhm?“

„Ein bisschen solltest du mich schon vernachlässigen, er ist immerhin dein Freund. Das erlaube ich.“

„Haha, okay.“

Tais küsst seine Schwester auf die Wange.

 

„Also, wollen wir jetzt was essen? Ich hab großen Hunger“, er grinst sie an.

  
„Ja, aber nur kurz…“

Claril lässt sich gegen die Rückenlehne fallen.

Die Augen ihres Bruders mustern sie besorgt.

 

„Ich muss noch was erledigen…“

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

„Commander, kann ich mit Ihnen sprechen?“

 

Kitan sieht kurz zwischen der Konsole vor ihm und Claril hin und her.

„Ja, sicher, einen Moment bitte Doktor.“

 

Claril geht in den Eingangsbereich der OPS und wartet, bis sich der Counselor mit einem Crewman verständigt hat, der nun Kitans Aufgabe weiter auszuführen scheint.

 

Die Ärztin beobachtet den Andorianer aus dem Augenwinkel genau.

>>Er scheint nicht sauer auf mich zu sein…<<

Kitan nickt noch einmal dem Crewman zu und läuft dann zu Claril.

>>Aber wirklich froh sieht er auch nicht aus…<<

Ihr ist etwas mulmig in der Magengegend.

 

Kitans stellt sich neben sie.

„Was ist denn?“

Sein Ausdruck wirkt neutral. Einen langen Moment sagt keiner der beiden mehr etwas.

 

Claril will, aber sie weiß nicht wo sie ansetzen soll.

Zuerst dafür entschuldigen, dass sie so kindisch war? Zuerst sich dafür bedanken, dass er sich Zeit für sie nimmt?  
Einfach wieder abhauen?

 

„Also, ehe wir uns hier auf der OPS nur anschweigen, sollen wir kurz einen Rundgang über das Deck machen?“, fragt Kitan und lächelt verständnisvoll.

 

>>Er lächelt! Oh danke!<<

 

Sie verspürt das unbedingte Bedürfnis ihm in die Arme zu fallen.

>>Sofort!<<

Doch…>>Reiß dich zusammen!<<

Aber eine gewaltige Last fällt schon jetzt von ihren Schultern.

 

Ruhig laufen die beiden die ersten Meter schweigend nebeneinander her.

 

Die Besprechungsräume, an welchen die beiden langsam vorbei gehen, sind bis auf einen alle leer.

Kitan entscheidet sich dazu, kurz einen zu nutzen, um seiner nervösen Begleitung die Möglichkeit zu geben, in einem ruhigen Umfeld mit ihm zu sprechen.

 

„Wollen wir kurz?“ Er deutet auf einen der großen Räume.

„Ja gerne, Sir.“

 

Claril läuft bis in die hinterste Ecke und schaut flüchtig aus dem großen Fenster.

Eine Reflektion erlaubt ihr sowohl sich als auch Kitan zu erkennen, der unweit neben ihr steht.

>>Okay, dann mal los…<<

 

„Das mit heute Morgen“, setzt Claril an, „das tut mir Leid.“

 

„Schon vergessen.“

 

„Es ist nicht das Tais einen Freund hat, den ich zufällig in die Arme laufe. Es ist mehr, dass Sie es sind.“   
Claril wendet sich vom Fenster und der Reflektion ab zum echten Kitan neben ihr.

 

„Sie sind mein direkter Vorgesetzter. Durch die Tatsache, dass Tais mein Bruder ist und Ihr Partner, werden wir uns öfters im privaten Rahmen sehen und…“

 

„Das ist dir unangenehm?“

 

Claril schüttelt den Kopf.

 

„Nicht direkt nur, völlig neu. Ich muss mich daran erst gewöhnen und irgendwie fühle ich mich im Umgang mit Ihnen verunsichert.“

 

„Das kann ich nachvollziehen“, meint Kitan ruhig.

„Es ist schon anders. Auch ich habe mich an einige Sachen zu gewöhnen und auch wenn es nicht nötig ist, möchte ich mich dennoch entschuldigen. Ich wollte nicht den Anschein erwecken, als würde ich euer festgesetztes, gemeinsames Frühstück stören wollen.“

 

Claril kann deutlich Kitans schlechtes Gewissen heraushören.

 

„Ach Quatsch. Ich weiß auch nicht, was ich alles in diesem blöden Moment gedacht habe.“

Sie zieht die Schultern ran.

„Da muss auch ich mich wohl bei Ihnen entschuldigen Commander.“

 

„Nicht Commander“, meint Kitan im korrigierenden Ton und bekommt einen Fragenden Blick zurück.

„Claril, du hast es doch schon selbst gesagt, wir werden in Zukunft im privaten Rahmen öfters miteinander zu tun haben. Du kannst mich ruhig duzen.“

 

Clarils Gesicht wirkt erschrocken. Der Counselor hat das Gefühl, als habe er ihr damit gerade keinen Gefallen getan, sondern sie nur noch mehr verängstigt.

 

„Ich, wenn Sie…ich meine du, das so sehen, dann…“

„Okay, okay…“

Kitan hebt die Hand.

 

„Du solltest damit anfangen, wenn es dir passt. Wenn es dir Sicherheit gibt mich erst einmal nach Protokoll anzusprechen, dann mach es.“

 

Claril atmet schwer aus.

„Danke, Sir.“

„Gerne, Doktor.“

 

Die junge Frau macht den ersten Schritt Richtung Tür vom Besprechungsraum.

Sie hat alles gesagt und fühlt sich gut dabei.

>>Wobei…<<

 

„Commander?“

 

„Ja?“

 

„Ich dachte mir, damit ich mich vielleicht etwas schneller daran gewöhne und auch als Entschuldigung für meinen leicht peinlichen Auftritt heute Morgen… was halten Sie davon, wenn wir drei Morgen zusammen frühstücken?“

 

„Ah, das klingt gut. Ich freue mich.“

 

„Ich mich auch“, sie lächelt.

„Kitan.“ Und nun grinst sie umso breiter.

 

Der angesprochene legt den Kopf schief.

 

„Was?“, fragt Claril unsicher und bleibt stehen.

  
„Du hast mehr von deinem Bruder, als du ahnst.“

 

„Dann aber nur die guten Eigenschaften!“


	8. Chapter8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hier geht es um eine Charaentwicklung, die ich ernsthaft anstoßen wollte. Ich hatte diese Idee lange, habe sie jetzt aber umgeschrieben, da sie auf Grund der aktuellen Umstände auch im RPG nicht mehr möglich ist. Das die beiden zusammen ziehen ist in diesem Chapter angedacht, aber wird nicht final umgesetzt, gilt eben auch füs RPG. Diesen Punkt musste ich umschreiben und den Rest der Story über Board werfe... schade...dafür habe ich einen großen Spannungsbogen in der Beziehung der beiden erzeugt bedingt durch die Geschenisse im RPG (die NOCH passieren werden. Aber es wird so ein!) Wenn ich diesen RPG Bogen ausgearbeitet habe erscheint es mir besser, als sie zusammen ziehen zu lassen, daher nur der Hinweis darauf. xD Null gebetat as ever ;D  
> P.S Ich liebe die beiden immer mehr. Es wurde mal Zeit, dass ich wieder was von ihnen schreibe!

„Mhm…“

Tais dreht sich um und zieht die Decke über den Kopf.

 

Er will um alles in der Welt weiter schlafen!

 

Den Computer kann man stumm schalten, nicht aber Kitan.

 

„Komm jetzt“, sagt der Andorianer und zieht an Tais Decke.

„Frühstück ist fertig!“

 

„Niemals!“ Tais macht eine weitere Drehung und wickelt sich noch mehr in der Decke ein.

„Ich hab noch mindestens 90 Minuten bis meine Schicht anfängt!“

 

„Ja, aber du musst dich auch noch umziehen und die Sachen aus deinem Quartier holen, also komm schon!“

Kitans Worte werden gekonnt ignoriert.

 

Behutsam lässt der Andorianer von der Decke ab und verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ich muss dich wohl wieder bei Claril verpetzen.“

 

Einen weiteren Moment herrschte Stille im Raum, Tais ist sich unsicher, ob er seine sichere Position unter der zweimal um sich gewickelten Decke verlassen soll.

>>Das Risiko ist zu groß!<<

Es raschelte und Tais‘ Augen linsen über das Ende der Decke.

 

Kitan grinste.

„Du weißt, dass ich das mache.“

Er zwinkert seinem Freund zu.

 

Tais schnappt sich das Kissen und wirft es nach Kitan.

Er verfehlt knapp.

„Zu müde zum Treffen?“

„Es ist 4:30! Mistkerl!“, ruft Tais und lässt sich entkräftet zurück ins Bett fallen.

 

„Ich mag dich auch“, sagt Kitan , verlässt das Schlafzimmer und setzt sich vor seinen replizierten Tee.

>>5 Minuten hat er noch…<<

Genüsslich trinkt er ein paar Schlucke von seinem Tee.

 

Im Nebenzimmer kann er Tais aus dem Bett fallen hören.

Ein paar Augenblicke später sieht er seinen Freund im Türrahmen stehen.

 

„Morgen, setz dich doch“, strahlt Kitan.

 

Tais rührt sich nicht. Noch kein Stück.

Grummelnd sieht er zu dem Andorianer.

„Das wäre alles einfacher, wenn ich bei dir wohnen würde.“

 

Kitan stellt fragend die Fühler auf.

 

„Dann müsste ich nicht immer in mein Quartier rennen und Sachen holen. Überhaupt…wäre das…naja…“

Tais wuschelt sich durch die Haare.

„Ich meine…warum wohnen wir nicht zusammen Kitan?“

Schlurfend geht Tais zum Tisch und lässt sich auf seinen Platz fallen.

 

Kitan schiebt ihm einen Teller mit Obst rüber.

„Meinst du das ernst?“

 

„Ja.“

 

Entsetzt schaut Kitan seinen gegenüber an.

Hat er sich verhört? Ist Tais noch am schlafen?

 

„Du, du glaubst mir nicht, oder?“, fragt der Trill leicht verärgert und schiebt sich ein Stück Obst in den Mund.

 

„Naja, versteh mich nicht falsch Tais, ich wäre sehr froh wenn wir den nächsten Schritt in unserer Beziehung machen würden, aber du wirkst oft…Du brauchst deinen Freiraum. Ich will dich nicht einengen.“

 

„Du hältst mich für unreif, ist es das?“

Mit einem weiteren Stück Obst in der Hand zeigt er missbilligend auf seinen Freund.

 

„Nein.“

 

„Das vermittelst du mir aber mit deiner Unterstellung.“

Tais steht auf.

So gut er kann schaut er seinen gegenüber vorwurfsvoll an.

>>Wieso muss er manchmal so ein Idiot sein?<<

Der Trill schluckt und holt tief Luft.

„Okay, ich will zu dir ziehen. Und wenn du nichts einzuwenden hast, werde ich heute erkundigen, was ich tun muss in Zukunft in deinem Quartiert gemeldet zu sein.“

 

„Tais…“, meint Kitan ruhig.

 

„Nein! Lass das! Ich hab es wirklich satt, dass du meinst für mich noch entscheiden zu können!“, sagt Tais laut und muss durchatmen.

 

Kitan schaut zur Seite. Ein Gefühl der Reue schießt stechend durch seinen Magen.

>>Das scheint ja wirklich eine Schwäche von mir zu sein…Ich mach das immer wieder…Nur diesmal…<<

„Entschuldige. Ich wollte dich nicht bevormunden. Sei nicht zu lange böse auf mich. Bitte.“, sagt er gedämpft.

 

Der Arzt kann nicht anders als nachgeben.

„Ich versuch‘s“, murmelt Tais leicht eingeschnappt und bereut es Kitan so angefahren zu haben.

>>Muss die Müdigkeit sein…<<

 

„Ich freue mich, wenn du bei mir wohnst“, meint Kitan lieb.

Die Vorstellung mit seinem Freund zusammen zu ziehen wirkt aufregend und schön zu gleich. Bei Tais aber durchaus auch herausfordernd.

 

„Dann lass uns das mal machen…“, brummt der Trill.

„Wie planen es, und dann werden wir das schon in nächster Zeit umsetzen.“  
Der Andorianer steht auf und geht zu Tais. Er wartet kurz ob dieser ausweicht und nimmt ihn dann aber in den Arm.

Der Trill drückt sich an den anderen, seine Wut hat er schon wieder vergessen, er ist viel zu müde dazu.

 

„Kitan?“, murmelt er.

„Mhm?“

„Ich will jetzt Sex…“

„Du musst Arbeiten…“

„Und du schuldest mir was für gerade.“

 

Tais zieht ungeduldig an Kitans Handgelenk.

„Komm!“

Und der Andorianer gibt nach.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ihr erstes Date! Juhuuu, scheißen wir auf einen chronologischen Aufbau der Kapitel ;D Nein, das erste Date wollte ich mal lange beschreiben, aber mir fehlten die Ideen. Irgendwie wirkt es immer noch verdammt Ideen arm, aber es ist wichtig fürs RPG, von daher musste ichs machen.
> 
> Hatte dennoch Spaß beim Schreiben. Tais und Kitan haben im RPG irgendwie null Screentime...sie fehlen mir :( ich muss hier über sie schreiben! ^^
> 
> P.S man sollte nicht das One Piece Opening 13 in Dauerschleife hören *schnief ACE!! Ich vermisse dich!* wenn man was schreiben will, wo geflirtet wird
> 
> Null gebetat!!!!!!! NULL!!!!
> 
> XXXX  
> Wir stellen das RPG on, auf welchem die Charas basieren!  
> RPG zum Lesen gibts hier: http://archiveofourown.org/works/2795510/chapters/6274811

Nervös zupft sich Tais am Ende seines Shirts herum.

Immer wieder prüft er sein Outfit.

Sieht er gut aus?

Steht ihm das?

Wird er es mögen?

 

Genervt verdreht er die Augen über sich selbst.

Der Arzt führt sich auf wie ein verliebter Teenagern, sein ganzes Verhalten passt so gar nicht zu der lockeren Art, die er ausstrahlen will.

 

_Ist ja mega peinlich…_

Der Trill lässt stöhnend von seinem Oberteil ab.

 

Ein Crewman aus der Wissenschaftsabteilung, welcher gerade an ihm vorbeiläuft, kann einen fragenden Blick nicht unterdrücken.

 

_Was guckt der denn so? Man…_

Tais antwortet nur mit einem schnellen Lächeln, ehe er danach in die andere Richtung guckt.

_Blödmann!_

 

Ein paar weiter Personen eilen den Gang herunter und Tais weicht diesmal bewusst jedem Blick aus.

 

_Wann kommt der Typ endlich?_

 

Er verschränkt die Arme, nach ein paar Augenblicken lässt er sie wieder locker hängen. Dann verlagert der Trill sein Gewicht von dem linken auf das rechte Bein ehe er entscheidet, sich an die Wand hinter sich zu lehnen.

 

Keine optimale Position.

Kurz hält er es so aus, dann zupft er schon wieder an seinem Oberteil.

 

_Ich hasse es zu warten…!_

 

Viele Personen laufen oder gehen derweil an Tais vorbei.

Alle nutzen den breiten Mittelgang, einen Hauptflur der Station, um zu Replimatenbereich zu gelangen.

Der Trill sieht wenige Paare, viele Offiziere, einige seltsame Gestalten.

 

_Oh…_

Sogar Kush’nam schlürft an Tais vorbei und nickt ihm höflich zu.

 

_Der Typ ist so gruselig, oh man…_

Hinter Kush’nams breiter Statur kann er _endlich_ einen Andorianer erkennen.

 

Tais Puls beschleunigt augenblicklich und er mustert den Offizier auf die Distanz so genau wie möglich.

 

_Wow…_

Seine Verabredung sieht wirklich gut aus.

Verdammt gut sogar!

Er trägt ein schwarzes Oberteil, eine Art Hemd, aber typisch andorianisch geschnitten.

Seine Hose ist ebenfalls schwarz.

 

Andorianer scheinen, so stellt Tais fest, in ihrer Freizeit noch sehr viel Wert auf ihren Rassen typischen Kleidungsstil zu legen.

Denn, obwohl sich beide nach Kitans Schicht verabredet haben, so wirkte die Kombination aus robustem, schwarzen Oberteil und schwarzer Hose ebenfalls wie eine Uniform.

 

„Hallo“, sagt der Offizier als er einen halben Meter vor Tais steht.

Kitan hebt kurz den Arm und winkt locker.

 

„Guten Abend.“

Mit einem kleinen Schwung stößt sich der Arzt von der Wand hinter sich ab und macht einen Schritt vor.  


„Entschuldige, dass wir uns so spät treffen…Aber ich dachte mir, es ist angenehmer, wenn wir uns nach meinem Dienst sehen. Vor allem da ich aus einer zuverlässigen Quelle gehört habe, dass du die Uniformen der Sternenflotte nicht sonderlich magst“, meint der Andorianer charmant.

 

Ja, es war völlig undenkbar, dass Tais diese Uniform mochte.

Er hasst ihren Schnitt, ihre Farben, ihre Länge.

Ganz zu schweigen von der Tatsache, dass dies dann auch noch die Uniformen der ach so tollen Sternenflotte sind.

Für ihn sind es eher farb- und funktionslose Strampler für erwachsene Personen.

 

Aber bei wenigen Leuten, und Kitan zählte Tais ganz klar dazu, war es ihm egal, ob sie diesen modischen Albtraum trugen oder nicht.

Bisher kannte er den Andorianer nur in Uniform und er fand ihn noch nie attraktiver.

 

„Eine verlässliche Quelle? Aha, ich gehe mal nicht davon aus, dass es meine Schwester ist, oder?“, fragt der Trill und erwidert Kitans elegantes Lächeln.

 

„Wie kommst du denn darauf? Nein, das ist ja ausgeschlossen!“

Kitan schaut entsetzt zu Tais und dieser fängt an zu lachen.

 

„Ja super… Ich nehme mal an, sie hat dir nicht nur von den Uniformen erzählt, die ich nicht leiden kann…“

 

„Zugegeben“, grübelt Kitan kurz, „sie hat auch etwas anderes anklingen lassen.“

 

„Die Sternenflotte und ich sind nicht die besten Freunde.“

 

Der Trill verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust.

Seine anfängliche Nervosität weicht bei diesem ernsten Thema sofort einer gewissen Anspannung.

 

„Das dachte ich mir. Deshalb wollte ich auch nicht meine Chancen bei dir verringern, indem ich hier in einer Uniform auftauche.“

 

„Eigentlich bist du einer der wenigen, die ich in Uniform noch erträglich finde.“

Tais überlegt kurz ob er Kitan einen lockeren Schlag auf die Schulter geben soll, ehe er es dann wirklich tut.

 

„Ehrlich? Dann bin ich ja beruhigt!“

 

„Ist ein echtes Kompliment“, meint Tais und zeigt mit dem Zeigefinger auf Kitans Oberteil.

„Wobei das dir auch wirklich steht…“

 

„Ich danke dir.“

Ein strahlendes Lächeln kommt Kitan über die Lippen.

 

„Es sieht typisch andorianisch aus. Die Faserung ist grob, aber es wirkt sehr robust. Auch das Material ist…Ähm…Mir gehen die Wörter aus...“

 

„Wohl doch kein so professionelles modisches Auge wie erhofft?“

 

„Leider nein. Zum Glück bin ich Arzt, da muss ich mir wenig Gedanken über modische Fragen machen“, lacht Tais.

 

„Ja, du hast deinen Beruf wohl richtig gewählt.“

Kitan schaut Tais bewusst lange an, ehe er sich selbst seinem Oberteil zuwendet.

„Aber du hast schon richtig vermutet, dass es eher andorianisch ist. Es ist eine Art Freizeitkleidung.“

 

„Dafür wirkt es sehr schlicht und immer noch wie eine Uniform…“

Tais macht einen mutigen Schritt auf Kitan zu.

Prüfend zupft er an seinem Oberteil und erfühlt das seltsame Material.

 

Der Andorianer beobachtet Tais genau.

„Weißt du“, setzt Kitan mit einer extra dunklen Stimme an,

„die imperiale Garde auf Andor lässt ihre Rekruten in ihrer Freizeit ungerne in Jogginghosen und Sweatshirt rumlaufen, wie es eine gewisse Organisation tut, zu der ich aktuell gehöre, und die ich jetzt nicht nennen will.“

Er macht eine kurze Pause.

„Wir auf Andor gehen eben davon aus, dass Katastrophen nicht darauf wartet, bis du eine Uniform trägst. Und wenn du dich dann durch einen engen Gang zwängst, der durch eine Explosion zerstört ist, wird eine Jogginghose mit Abzeichen dich nicht vor Verletzungen schützen. Diese Sachen hier aber schon.“

 

Als Tais seinen Blick von dem seltsamen Oberteil löst schauen ihn klare, blau graue Augen an.

Nur mit Mühe hält der Trill Kitans Blick stand.

Er ist sehr durchdringend, alles sagend.

Das Verlangen in den Augen des anderen ist sehr klar zu erkennen, Kitan scheint es auch gar nicht verbergen zu wollen.

 

_…Wow…_

Beinahe hätte das Tais laut gesagt.

Hastig lässt er das Oberteil des anderen los.

 

„Wollen wir uns nicht setzen? Immerhin wollten wir doch was zusammen trinken.“

Tais dreht sich ab und deutet auf den großen Bereich direkt hinter ihm.

 

„Richtig.“

 

Kitans Stimme wirkt immer noch dunkel und Tais jagt ein Schauer über den Rücken. Langsam überläuft der Andorianer den Arzt und dieser folgt dem Offizier wie selbstverständlich in den Essenbereich.

 

Zu anderen Tageszeiten ist der Replimat immer überfüllt. Man könnte dann nie auf die Idee kommen, das die Station immer noch hoffnungslos unterbesetzt ist.

Aber jetzt, kurz nach dem Ende einer Schicht, etwas später am Abend, ist wenig los. Die meisten versuchen sich in Raxels Bar oder in einer der Holosuiten die Zeit zu vertreiben, aber hier gehen die wenigsten hin.

 

Das war aber auch gut so, denn so konnte Tais fast sicher sein, den tollen Andorianer alleine für sich zu haben, ohne das einer seiner Crewmitglieder aus dem Nichts auftauchen würde, um sich zu den beiden zu setzen.

 

„Der Tisch ist gut. Wollen wir uns hier setzen?“

 

Kitan deutet auf einen kleinen Tisch am äußersten Rand des großen Bereiches.

 

„Perfekt.“

Tais lässt sich schnell auf einen der beiden Stühle fallen, während Kitan sich alle Zeit nimmt Platz zu nehmen.

 

Tais kann so die bewussten Bewegungen des Andorianers verfolgen.

Seine Körperspannung und die Ausstrahlung alleine machen ihn fast sprachlos.

 

„Also Tais, wie fangen wir das an?“

 

„Jetzt muss ich mir ja was überlegen, das ist doch unfair“, schmollt der Trill übertrieben.

 

„Okay, dann würde ich vorschlagen, dass wir es diesmal ganz konventionell machen.“

 

„Nach Vorschrift Herr Commander?“

 

„Ich bitte darum“, grinst Kitan.

Ein paar seiner langen, dünnen Haarsträhnen fallen ihm ins Gesicht.

Kitans Gesichtszüge wirken viel weicher, als das seiner Artgenossen. Er wirkt respekteinflößend und freundlich zugleich.

Seine wachen Augen sind ständig auf die von Tais gerichtet und durch den dauernden Blickkontakt hat der Trill das Gefühl rot zu werden.

 

„Okay, dann… fange ich mal an.“

Bemüht locker zu wirken, lehnt er sich etwas zurück und legt den Arm über die Stuhllehne.

 

„Also, ich bin Tais E’char, Doktor der Medizin. Lebe seit geraumer Zeit mit meiner Schwester hier auf der Station und bin mir sicher, dass ohne mich hier gar nichts laufen würde. Ich hasse Kava-Saft stehe aber gerade total auf Schokomilch.“

Er hebt dem Daumen und seiner Vorliebe Ausdruck zu verleihen.

 

„Das hört sich ja super an! Okay, jetzt ich…“

Kitan ahmt Tais Haltung nach und tut aufgeregt.

„Ich heiße Kitan, mit vollem Namen Kitan th’Undhir, und bin erster Offizier auf der U.S.S Verelan. Da ich leider so gar nichts zu Kava-Saft sagen kann, da ich ihn noch nie probiert habe, erzähle ich dir lieber etwas spannendes über meine Offizierslaufbahn in der Sternenflotte. Das war dann ungefähr so...“

Der Andorianer beugt sich nach vorne und stützt sich mit den Ellenbogen auf dem Tisch ab.

Mit seinem Zeigefinger tippt er an seine Stirn, so, als müsste er angestrengt nachdenken.

„Also Kadett, sehr guter Kadett, Sternenflotte, Krieg, Krieg und Krieg… wieder Sternenflotte und jetzt hier. Spannend oder?“

 

Tais muss lachen.

„Ich bin begeistert!“

  
„Wusste ich es doch!“

 

Nachdem Tais noch dreimal für Kitan applaudiert hatte, beugt auch er sich wieder vor um nicht so laut reden zu müssen.

„Das meiste davon habe ich schon aus einer verlässlichen Quellen gehört, die natürlich nicht meine Schwester ist. Allerdings…das mit deinem Nachnamen wusste ich nicht. Er beschreibt dein Geschlecht, oder?“

 

„Ja, ich nutze ihn selten, und vielleicht vergisst du ihn auch einfach, es ist meistens für binäre Spezies verwirrend sich eine vorzustellen mit vier Geschlechtern.“

 

Tais erinnert sich an die Vorlesungen, welche er zu diesem Thema an der Universität der Sternenflotte hatte.

Er fand das immer faszinierend.

Und obwohl er versucht mit seinem Verstand dagegen anzukämpfen, unterliegt er seiner Neugier und muss fragen:

„Der Sex muss doch der Hammer sein, oder? Ich meine mit vier verschiedenen Geschlechtern? Wow…“

 

Kitan schmunzelt.

„Habe ich dir gesagt, dass ich deine offene Art sehr mag?“

 

„Oh, ich meine die Frage musst du nicht beantworten…geht mich auch eigentlich gar nichts an…habe nur laut gedacht…“

 

„Ha ha, ach was! Ich würde dir gerne viele spannende Geschichten Dinge darüber erzählen, aber leider hatte bisher nur mit zwei anderen Geschlechtern meine Spezies intimen Kontakt und dann bedauerlicherweise auch nicht mal zusammen…“

 

„Trotzdem danke für die Antwort“, meint Tais gedankenverloren.

 

Unweigerlich muss er sich Kitan gerade beim Sex vorstellen. Etwas, was er wirklich vermeiden wollte.

Aber der Gedanke an einen nackten, angeturnten Andorianer über ihm lässt ihn gerade nicht los.

 

Der Offizier nimmt den verträumten Blick des jungen Mannes auf.  
„Alles in Ordnung Tais?“

 

„…Ja…“, schafft es der angesprochene zu sagen und wird aus einer weiteren Fantasie gerissen.

„Sorry das ich gerade schrecklich bin im Smalltalk, normalweise kann ich das deutlich besser.“

 

„Das hast du schon mal erwähnt. Datest du denn oft, dass du so viel Übung darin hast?“, fragt Kitan interessiert.

 

„Naja…“

Tais nimmt verlegen die Hand in seinen Nacken.

„Ich bin da kein Kind von Traurigkeit, denke ich. Ich habe schon mal öfters was zwischendurch.“

 

„Bin ich auch eher was für zwischendurch…?“

 

„Nein!“

Schnell wedelt Tais mit den Händen.

„Nein, definitiv nicht!“

_Sonst würde ich mich auch kaum so bescheuert anstellen!_

 

Kitan wartet kurz, ehe er darauf antwortet.

Er fährt mit seiner Hand durch seine Haare und genießt Tais uneingeschränkte Aufmerksamkeit dabei.

 

„Dann bin ich ja beruhigt. Nun gut, um das also noch mal mit deinen Hobbys zusammen zu fassen: Du magst Schoko-Milch, Dates und Sex?“

 

„Ein wenig mehr schon“, meint der Trill amüsiert und fängt an zu erzählen.

Kitan hört interessiert zu, während Tais von seinem Lieblingssport berichtet.

Was für Musik er gerne hört.

Das er als Kind es geliebt hat, sich unterm Bett zu verstecken und seine Schwester zu erschrecken.

Er redet ungewöhnlich lang mit Kitan über sein Lieblingsessen, über den ekeligen Kava-Saft, den Kitan dann auch probiert und ihn nur wenig ekelig findet.

 

Er fragt den Andorianer wieso er so schöne Haare hat.

Was er so gerne trinkt und isst und welche Bücher er gerne liest.

Beide diskutieren über vulkanische Philosophie, ehe Tais merkt, dass er kaum mit Kitans Wissen mithalten kann.

Dann reden sie über Raumschiffe und beschließen, welche die schönste Bank auf der Aussichtsplattform ist.

 

Für Tais könnte es ewig so weiter gehen. Er will alles über Kitan wissen.

Dieser Mann fasziniert ihn und zieht ihn an.

Umso schwieriger ist es für den Arzt, als Kitan sagt, dass er gehen muss.

 

„Echt schade“, sagt Tais geknickt.

 

„Ich habe morgen ein wichtiges Meeting, ich sollte dafür fit sein. Immerhin haben wir schon vier Stunden miteinander gesprochen.“

 

_Wie bitte?_

Tais kam das alles nicht so lang vor.

_Vier Stunden?_

 

„Aber ernsthaft Kitan, Meetings sind doch nur labern…“

 

„Ja eben! Reden sollte ich schon und nicht schlafen.“

Er zwinkert Tais zu. Dieser muss grinsen und schiebt sich schwerfällig vom Tisch zurück.

 

„Na gut, das ist ein Argument…eben die Verpflichtungen eines Offiziers“, murmelt der junge Trill als er aufsteht.

 

„Dann danke ich dir für den wirklich angenehmen Abend.“ Auch Kitan steht auf und macht einen Schritt von ihrem Tisch weg.

 

_Alles klar, jetzt zählts…_

Tais merkt wie seine Nervosität zurück kommt.

Wie soll er sich von Kitan verabschieden?

Noch ein Stück mit ihm laufen?

Ihn küssen?

Einfach jetzt in die andere Richtung gehen?

 

Während er so grübelt scheint der andere sich schon entschieden zu haben.

 

„Darf ich dich noch ein Stück zu deinem Quartier begleiten?“

 

Tais Herz macht einen riesen Sprung vor Freunde.

 

„Sicher“, meint er glücklich.

 

Die beiden gehen extra langsam und sogar noch einen Umweg, dennoch ist der viel zu kurz.

Viel zu schnell stehen sie beide vor dem Quartier des Arztes.

 

„Danke...“

Tais ist immer noch der Meinung, dass ein schönes Date wie dieses nicht enden sollte.

 

„Wollen wir das wiederholen?“, fragt Kitan.

 

„Ich fände es eine gute Idee.“

 

Der Andorianer atmet aus.

„Super! War dann vielleicht doch ganz gut, dass ich meine Uniform nicht anhatte.“

 

„Die hat damit nichts zu tun“, brummt Tais genervt.

„Ich finde dich so oder so sehr attraktiv.“

 

„Ich dich auch.“

 

„Habe ich mir fast gedacht“, meint Tais und geht einen Schritt auf Kitan zu.

„Wenn du jetzt nicht gehst, dann würde ich versuchen dich zu küssen.“

 

„Dann will ich auch nicht gehen“, meint der Andorianer ruhig und beugt sich ein paar Zentimeter zu Tais herunter.

 

_Erstes Date und direkt rummachen?_

Das ist nichts neues für Tais, dabei wollte er sich bei dem Andorianer eigentlich vorbildlich benehmen.

Die Idee, Kitan zu küssen, ist aber gerade zu verlockend.

Also tut er es einfach.

Er zieht den anderen noch etwas mehr zu sich ran und dann _endlich_ küsst ihn.

 

Ein wirklich romantischer Kuss ist das nicht.

Er ist kurz, leicht aber bringt Tais schon um den Verstand.

 

Etwas in seinem Hinterkopf sagt ihm, dass es kein besonders gutes Bild wäre, wenn man einen der leitenden Ärzte und den ersten Offizier der Verelan einfach knutschend auf einem der Flure sehen würde.

 

Ehe der Trill diesem Gedanken aber mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenken kann, verliert er sich lieber im nächsten Kuss.

 

Wie von selbst schließt er die Arme um den anderen.

Kitan riecht gut.

Er ist so warm.

Er fühlt sich viel besser an, als Tais das vermutet hätte.

 

„Hey“, flüstert der Trill als Kitan ihm sanft in die Unterlippe beißt.

„Ich dachte du bist der Typ, der auf sowas steht“, meint dieser mit einem verführerischen Unterton.

Tais grinst gegen die Lippen des anderen.

„Kann sein…“

 

„Gut.“

Der Andorianer beugt sich etwas vor und beginnt Tais Hals zu küssen.

„Ich mag dich Tais“, sagt Kitan ruhig und streicht mit seiner Hand den Rücken des anderen komplett herunter bis zum Hintern.

„Sehr sogar.“

 

„Das ist das erste Date, eigentlich sollten wir uns etwas mehr benehmen“, stöhnt Tais unter Kitans Berührungen.

 

„Eigentlich schon, aber wir beide sind eben so unkonventionell, wir brauchen das nicht oder?“

 

Eigentlich war das, das Stichwort worauf Tais gewartet hat.

Er muss Kitan nur bitten mit ihm in sein Quartier zu kommen, der Rest würde sich ergeben.

Schon jetzt kann der Trill eh an nichts anderes mehr denken und so wie Kitan anschaut, ist er sich sicher, der Andorianer auch nicht.

Doch…

>>Irgendwie…<<

 

„Du solltest gehen…“, murmelt Tais verlegen.

_Warte….Was?_

 

Sofort lässt Kitan von dem anderen ab und schaut Tais fragend an.

Hatte er den Arzt da gerade richtig verstanden?

„Das…oh…“

Der Andorianer geht einen Schritt zurück.

„Ich hoffe ich war nicht zu aufdringlich…“

 

„Nein“, sagt der Trill leise und wird rot um die Nase.

„Nur, ich will das nicht übereilen…es ist…“

_…Mit dir doch irgendwie was besonderes…?_

 

So ganz kann Tais seinen eigenen Gedanken selbst nicht folgen.

Er hat gerade Sex mit einer der beliebtesten Personen auf der ganzen Station abgelehnt!

 

„Kann ich verstehen.“

Kitan lächelt verlegen, aber Tais merkt, wie unangenehm ihm diese Zurückweisung ist.

 

„Es ist nicht das ich nicht will!“, ruft Tais um zu verhindern, dass der Andorianer einen falschen Eindruck bekommt.

 

„Ist doch in Ordnung…Tut mir Leid, das ich mich nicht so benehmen konnte.“

Der Androianer seufzt schwer.

 

 

„Ich sollte wohl wirklich gehen, ich muss ja morgen früh raus. Schlaf gut Tais.“

Zögerlich wird Tais von dem Offizier auf die Wange geküsst.

 

Und dann geht Kitan.

 

Tais versucht die Situation gerade zu verstehen, aber er ist zu geschockt.

 

_Was habe ich da getan?_

_Und warum?_

 

Das glaubt ihm keiner. Niemand!

Eher hätte man ihm abgenommen, dass er mit Kitan im Bett gelandet wäre, das hätte man sogar erwartet!

Aber das jetzt?

 

Noch viele Minuten steht der Trill einfach nur da und starrt zwischen seiner Tür und dem langen Flur hin und her.

 

„Ich bin ein Vollidiot! Scheiße!“

 

XXXX

 

„Claril, wieso?“

 

„Oh Verdammt! Lass mich schlafen Tais!“

 

Die Ärztin kämpft darum, dass ihr Bruder endlich Ruhe gibt. Sie müsste nur die Kommunikationsverbindung zu seinem Quartier beenden und schon könnte sie in Ruhe weiter schlafen.

Aber dann sieht sie immer wieder in Tais geschockte Augen und dann…

 

„Warum habe ich ihn nicht rein gebeten?!“

…geht es wieder von vorne los.

Claril seufzt. Die Frage hatte sie jetzt schon zum vierten Mal gehört.

 

„Keine Ahnung.“

 

„Ich hab doch so Lust auf ihn! Hast du eine Ahnung wie oft ich mir das schon vorgestellt habe?“

 

„Keine Details!“, ruft sie und hält sich die Ohren zu.

In ihrem Bett wirft sie sich auf die linke Seite und nimmt das kleine Display mit.

 

„Er ist so geil! Hast du mal seinen Arsch gesehen? Wie kann ich da nein sagen?“

 

„Ich starre meinen Vorgesetzten nicht auf den Hintern!“

 

„Ja, aber…“

Tais schnieft übertrieben und jammert weiter.

„Wieso?...“

 

„Vielleicht ist es wirklich so, dass du dir etwas Zeit damit lassen willst, damit es noch besser wird? Vielleicht bis ihr beiden richtig zusammen seid? Du weißt schon…Liebe und so?“

 

„Oh er ist so geil!“

Tais fängt noch lauter an zu jammern.

 

„Gute Nacht Tais!“, sagt Claril verärgert und findet die Energie _endlich_ die Kommverbindung zu beenden.

 

„Wieso bin ich da überhaupt noch dran gegangen? Oh man, dieser Spinner!“

 

Sie legt das Kommunikationsmodul sanft auf den Boden.

 

„Computer, Licht ausschalten!“

 

Sofort dunkelt der Raum wieder ab.

Vor Clarils Augen huscht noch immer das Bild des zuvor hellen Displays durch den dunklen Raum.

 

„Den hat es ja schrecklich erwischt…“

Süß war Tais schon, so verliebt wie er ist.

_Aber auch anstrengend._

 

Einen Moment stellte sie sich ihren Bruder mit ihrem Vorgesetzten vor, wie die beiden Händchen halten.

Sie muss laut auflachen.

 

„Zugegeben…Die beiden haben Potential…“


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sodele, die beiden sind getrennt. Man siehe RPG und irgendwie kam mir Kitan zu kurz. Sicher er hat eine riesen Charakterentwicklung hingelegt, aber jetzt, wo erst mal kein potentieller Partner in Sicht ist, fehlt mir sein geflirte zu sehr. Bei Ennari tut er es immer noch, das ist klar, aber genauso klar ist auch, dass das nix wird. Zumindest nicht in diesem Universum. Also brauchte ich Abwechslung. Ich habe mich an ein Thema rangewagt, was mir die Möglichkeit zur sexuellen Experimenten mit Kitan gibt, wie auch Stationspolitik thematisiert. Also Abwechslung <3 Da ich in der sexuellen Hinsicht noch unschlüssig bin, ist das Kapitel erst mal nicht abgeschlossen, das wird aber hoffentlich bald folgen. ;D
> 
> Nicht gebetat!  
> Viel Spaß! :D

_Erster!_

 

Kitan schaut hinter sich.

Sein Mitläufer ist noch nicht einmal in Sichtweite.

 

_Super!_

 

Schnell ringt er nach Luft, dann nimmt er Haltung an.

 

Locker verschränkt er die Arme vor der Brust und setzt einen gelangweilten Gesichtsausdruck auf.

Jetzt wirkt der erste Offizier so, als wären 5 Km Wettlauf ein Kinderspiel für ihn.

 

Aven ist derweil immer noch nicht zu sehen.

_Tja, ich kenn die Verelan eben besser als er…ihn hier abzuhängen ist zu einfach!_

 

Endlich, nach ein paar weiteren Augenblicken biegt, der Bajoraner um die Kurve und klatscht in Kitans Hand ab.

 

„Wasser?“, fragt der Andorianer als der Bajoraner wie er eben, nach Luft ringt.

 

„Mhm…“

Aven übernimmt dankend die Flasche, die Kitan ihm hinhält.

 

„Du warst auch schon mal besser“, stellt der Andorianer beiläufig fest und mustert den anderen Sportler genau.

 

„Nein…“, keucht Aven.

„Du bist besser geworden, ich halte meine Zeit!“

 

Ein paar große Schlucke aus der Flasche folgen und Aven lässt sich gegen die Wand hinter sich fallen.

Die Gänge in der Verelan sind meist noch leerer als die der Station.

Keiner ist auf dem Schiff, wenn es nicht gerade zum Abflug vorbereitet werden muss, außer ein paar Technikern und eben jetzt den beiden Führungsoffizieren.

 

„Wie machst du das?“, fragt Aven während Kitan schon wieder einen Schritt weiter ist. Er wirft den Bajoraner ein Handtuch zu.

„Trainierst du mehr?“

 

„Ich? Nein…ich denke nur, irgendwie bin ich…körperlich unausgelastet.“

 

Aven steht ein wenig der Mund offen.

Sein Kopf kombiniert schneller als er körperlich damit nachkommt.

 

„Ah so…ist das, sone Aliensache? Also bei Andorianer, wenn sie keinen Sex haben, dann…?“, fragt Aven flüsternd.

 

„Ich glaube Aven, das ist so eine Sache bei fast jeder humanoiden Spezies“, flüstert Kitan zurück.

 

Flüstern ist völlig unangebracht, beide sind absolut alleine.

 

„Mhm…“

Aven geht wieder dazu über zu trinken.

Dann muss er immerhin nicht reden.

 

„Wie auch immer, es ist auf jeden Fall nervig“, stöhnt Kitan und schaut traurig an die Decke.

 

Kurz setzt Aven die Flasche ab.

„Wir können auch gerne öfters laufen als einmal in der Woche, wenn es dir hilft“, meint er und bemüht sich cool dabei zu wirken.

 

„Lieb von dir Aven. Und so sehr es mich auch anmacht, mit dir durch die Gänge der Station zu hetzen in den frühen Morgenstunden, hätte ich doch lieber was anderes.“

 

Aven verschluckt sich an seinem Wasser und fängt an zu husten.

 

„Haha, war nicht so gemeint. Du bist manchmal aber auch zu einfach zu ärgern“, lacht Kitan.

 

„Also dann Lieutenant, wir sehen uns nachher.“ Der Andorianer verabschiedet sich und schlendert langsam Richtung Station.

 

~~~

 

„Du bist absolut unkonzentriert!“

 

„Wie bitte?“

 

Ennari knufft Kitan in die Seite.

 

„Wie viel von dem, was ich dir gerade erläutert habe, hast du mitbekommen?“

 

„Alles!“, beteuert der Andorianer und schaut seine Freundin entsetzt an.

 

„Ach ja? Dann sag mir doch mal…wieso wir die Sensorenphalanx neu kalibrieren wollten?“

 

„Weil…“

 

Fordernd schaut der Captain zu dem Counselor.

 

„Naja…den Teil habe ich nicht ganz mitbekommen, ich gebe es zu.“

 

„Was soll das?“

 

Sie knufft ihn noch mal in den Oberarm, diesmal merklich härter.

 

„Wo bist du nur wieder mit deinen Gedanken?“

 

„Bei der Arbeit.“  
  
„Nicht wirklich!“

 

Die Trill lässt sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück fallen und mustert Kitan ganz genau.

 

„Bitte Kitan, reiß dich zusammen! Die letzten Tage bist du ständig geistesabwesend.“

 

„Kann sein…“

 

Der Andorianer hält dem besorgten Blick seiner Freundin nicht mehr stand und steht auf. Kurz ziellos geht er dann zu einem der großen Fenster im Besprechungsraum.

 

Er und Ennari haben sich hier getroffen um weitere Wartungsarbeiten an der Station zu priorisieren und diese dann auch einzufordern. Aber Kitan kann gerade einfach nicht mit seinen Gedanken bei der Sache bleiben. Und das ärgert ihn.

 

Die Trill schaut ihrem großen Freund zu, wie er grübelnd die Sterne mit seinem Blick durchlöchert.

 

„Sollen wir eine Pause machen?“, fragt Sie lieb.

 

„Nein geht schon. Ich bin jetzt wieder voll dabei!“

Schwungvoll dreht sich der Andorianer um und zeigt Ennari den Daumen nach oben.

„Legen wir los!“

 

Die Frau ist sich sicher, dass Kitan etwas beschäftigt, aber wenn er nicht drüber reden will, weiß sie genau, dass es wenig Sinn hat bei diesem Sturkopf zu bohren.

 

„Okay“, seufzt sie und sieht zu, wie Kitan wieder seinen Platz einnimmt.

„Dann geht’s jetzt weiter.“

 

Der nächste Punkt auf der langen Liste vor ihr folgt.

 

„Also, wir haben seit zwei Tagen 15 Techniker von der Arrow Corporation an Board.“

 

Das kommt jetzt in Kitans Kopf an.

Und mit was für einer Wucht!

 

„Wirklich? Wir heuern schon Techniker von einer externen Firma an?“

 

„Ja, gegen Geld. Wir haben diese Personen vom Admiral Porgajeff zugeteilt bekommen.“

 

„Früher hätten diese Leute freiwillig und unentgeltlich bei der Sternenflotte angefangen! Und jetzt gehen die lieber zu einer Firma und wollen für ihre Arbeit Geld?“

 

„Ist wohl eine unangenehme Trendwende“, bestätigt Ennari und klickt schnell auf die Informationen zur besagten Firma.

„Die Arrow Corporation wurde von einem Ilko, einem Bolanianer gegründet. Oh hier steht, >Die Arrow Corporation steht für hohe Qualität im Human Ressource Bereich. Wir decken über 8 Tätigkeitsfelder ab mit hochqualifiziertem Personal aus mehreren Spezies.<“

 

Sie überfliegt den Text weiter.

 

„Der größte Auftragsgeber, so steht es hier, ist die Sternenflotte.“

 

„Wer hätte das gedacht? Dabei haben wir doch endlich neue Uniformen! Ist das kein Grund zur Sternenflotte zu gehen?“

Kitan schüttelt den Kopf.

 

„Tja ,moralische Werte und schicke Uniformen begeistern wohl nicht mehr so, wie ein Tresor voller Latinum, oder wie auch immer die entlohnt werden.“

 

„Wunderbar…und was ist nun mit diesen 15 Technikern?“

 

„Sie arbeiten unten auf Deck 23 und 22. Sie hatten eine kurze Einweisung, aber seit dem kam keiner mehr dazu bei ihnen vorbeizuschauen. Es wäre ganz sinnvoll wenn wir hin und wieder mal nach ihnen sehen würden. Teilweise sind sie da komplett alleine.“

 

„Kann unheimlich sein nur zu wenigen Personen in einem riesigen Lagerraum auf Deck 22.“

 

„Genau“, Ennari schiebt Kitan ein PADD zu mit weiteren Daten der Zeitarbeiter zu.

„Ich wollte das Elena nach ihnen sieht, aber auch sie hat mehr als genug zu tun. Abstellen kann sie leider auch keinen.“

 

„Ich mach es“, sagt Kitan wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

 

Ennari schaut verwundert auf.

„Daran hatte ich jetzt ehrlich gesagt weniger gedacht.“

 

„Naja, ein bisschen Abwechslung schadet nicht. Ich schaue mir deren Arbeit mal an. Ich muss ja keine drei Stunden bei denen Verbringen.“

 

Kitan legt den Kopf in den Nacken, so das sein Zopf ihn über die Schulter fällt.

 

„Bin schon lange nicht mehr in Jefferies-Röhren rumgekrochen. Kann nur spannend werden.“

 

„Wenn ich dir irgendwie helfen kann, dann sag es einfach okay?“

 

„Beim rumkriechen in Röhren? Ich bitte dich Ennari, ich dachte diese Phase hätten wir beide hinter uns“, sagt er mit einem zweideutigen Unterton.

 

„Du Spinner“, lacht sie und gibt ihm seinen dritten Stoß gegen die Schulter.

„Aber ich denke, du weißt schon wie ich das meine.“

 

„Ja, keine Sorge.“

 

„Gut“, lächelt sie lieb und wartet bis sie Augenkontakt zu Kitan hat.

„Noch aufnahmefähig?“

 

„Ja, bringen wir es hinter uns“, stöhnt Kitan und weiß, dass er noch etwas länger durchhalten muss.

 

~~

 

Das war alles total interessant!

 

Zumindest versucht sich Kitan das einzureden.

 

Von den 13 Crewmitgliedern auf Zeit hatte er bisher 7 kennenlernen dürfen. Alle höflich, alle jung, alle nett.

 

_Sternenflotten tauglich wären die eigentlich auf jeden Fall._

 

Aber was hatte Kitan auch erwartet? Einen Haufen rauer Techniker, die den Spulenkompensator schwingen als Zeichen einer Drohung?

Das sind keine Söldner, sondern normale Leute die einfach nicht zu Sternenflotte wollen.

Kitan steht diesem Gesinnungswandel noch ohnmächtig gegenüber.

 

 

„Und hier Sir, haben wir bereits die Magnetspulenleitungen gekoppelt, wir erreichen so die gewünschte Feinabstimmung der Umweltsysteme in den unterschiedlichen Lagerhallen. Dazu müssen wir nur noch Hitzesensoren umkehren und ihre Sensibilisierung von Fünferschritten auf eine Abstufung von Zweierschritten bringen.“

 

„Klingt ordentlich.“

 

Und es sieht auch so aus.

Die Leute waren gut zwei Tage hier, aber schon durch einfache Handgriffe verbesserten sie den Zustand des Decks wie selbstverständlich.

 

 _Man braucht nicht unbedingt viel Aufwand um die Station in Schuss zu halten,_ stellt er fest und schaut sich begeistert das neue Bedienerterminal direkt am Eingang eines kleinen Nebenraumes an.

 

„Oh für die IT ist im übrigen meine Kollegin Alexis Brighten zuständig“, fährt Martin fort, so heißt der engagierte Mitarbeiter, der Kitans Rundgang übernommen hat.

 

Er ist jung und quirlig. Er geht Kitan gerade mal bis zum Ansatz seiner Schulter, eigentlich wirkt er viel zu schmächtig um Leitungen zu verlegen oder schwere Arbeiten durchzuführen.

In seinem grau-blauen Arbeitsoverall, auf dem das Logo der Firma zu sehen ist, wirkt er aber äußerst kompetent.

Stylisch kann diese Arbeitskleidung mit den neuen Uniformen ebenfalls locker mithalten.

 

Kitan bemerkt, wie ein paar Sommersprossen im schwachen Licht der Lagerhallen Beleuchtung um seine Nase herum schimmern. Martins Haar leuchtet dafür umso mehr. Es ist gelockt und hell rot.

_Wieso haben so wenige Spezies, so schöne Haare?_

 

Kitan sollte sich mehr über die neuen Softwareeinstellungen freuen, die ihm Martin gerade präsentiert, als über die genetische Veranlagungen dieses Menschen.

 

„Ich bin ehrlich Sir, seit unserer Ankunft sind sie der erste, der hier mal nach dem Rechten sieht. Haben sie wirklich so wenig Personal?“

 

„Nein, nur so viel zu tun“, meint Kitan und lügt damit immerhin nur zu 50% . Eindeutig kommt zu dem zu viel zu tun der Faktor zu wenig Personal hinzu, aber das muss er jetzt nicht jedem unter die Nase reiben.

Schon gar nicht jemanden, der bei einer externen Firma arbeitet und richtig viel verdient, dafür dass er hier ein paar Terminals putzt und neue Benutzeroberflächen anlegt.

 

„Sieht gut aus“, meint er der Andorianer nachdem er ein paar Daten vom neu eingebauten Terminal abgerufen hat.

 

„Danke. Ich verstehe nur nicht, wieso hier nicht schon längst eine Konsole nachgerüstet wurde, man musste sonst immer erst den halben Lagerraum durchqueren ehe man die Daten abrufen kann. Das ist doch total dämlich!“, meint der junge Mann in seinem Eifer.

 

„Dämlich?“, fragt Kitan streng.

  
Er kann das auch, er will es zwar nicht immer, aber er kann genau diese Tonlage haben wie Commander Benia.

 

„Ahm Entschuldigung Sir, ich meine… suboptimal.“

 

Der junge Mann kriegt nur einen flüchtigen Blick des Counselors.

 

„Nun, was haben Sie noch?“

 

Kitan beendet seine Überprüfung der Konsole und folgt dem kleinen Menschen weiter, aus dem Raum heraus.

 

„Naja, eigentlich Sir, bringen wir gerade die Gravitationsdämpfer auf Deck 23 auf Vordermann.“

 

„Sehr gut, zeigen Sie mir das.“

 

„Das…das würde voraussetzen, dass wir durch Jefferies-Röhren müssen.“

 

Martin mustert den Andorianer aufmerksam von oben bis unten.

 

„Ja, ich habe davon gehört, dass wir so etwas auf unserer Station haben. Aber danke, dass sie mich noch mal darüber in Kenntnis setzten.“

 

Da fehlt ein Offiziersrang, den Kitan nur liebend gerne betonen würde um Martin zu zeigen, dass er unter ihm steht.

 

Aber das tut er eh, er steht ja nicht mal in der Hierarchie überhaupt. Eigentlich ist Martin komplett irrelevant.

 

„Entschuldigen Sie Sir, die meisten Offiziere finde das eher unangebracht. Daher wollte ich sie vorwarnen“, meint er nun eingeschüchtert von der strengen Art des anderen.

Seine grau-grünen Augen suchen auf dem Boden nach einem Punkt, den er verzweifelt anstarren kann.

 

„Ich weiß nicht, was die ihnen bei ihrer tollen Firma über uns erzählen, aber durch Jefferies-Röhren kriechen wir schon noch. Und nebenbei gewinnen wir Kriege, also…“

 

„Noch mal entschuldigen. Dann…“

Martin ist bemüht ein Lächeln aufzusetzen.

„Folgen Sie mir bitte Sir.“

 

Kitan setzt sich schneller in Bewegung, als seine einsame Begleitung es tut.

 

„Hier geht’s zum Turbolift“, murrt der Offizier knapp und nimmt dem leicht orientierungslosen Mann das Suchen ab.

 

„Oh ja sicher…“

Zum Leidwesen des Andorianers ist der Weg zu Lift lang, subjektiv betrachtet. Objektiv sind es gerade mal zwei Abzweigungen, was für Stationsverhältnisse ein Katzensprung ist.

 

„Amanda!“, ruft Martin in eine offene Tür.

 

„Ja?“

 

„Ich bin eben auf 23! Sag Mu’kta bescheid!“

 

„Mach ich!“, hallt es aus einem der großen Räume zurück.

 

Kitan kann hören wie Martin hinter ihm wieder zu ihm aufschließt.

„Und was genau machen Sie auf Deck 23?“

 

„Oh, wie schon gesagt, aktuell warten wir die Gravitationsdämpfer. Aber eigentlich gilt es auch in diesem Bereich des Maschinenraums weitere Software Optimierungen vorzunehmen und Plasmaleitungen neu auszurichten. Mehr Effizienz.“

 

„Ne Menge Arbeit“, meint Kitan kühl und ruft mit einem Knopfdruck den Lift.

„Schaffen das so wenige Leute?“

 

„Zugegeben Sir, diese Station ist schon ganz schön mitgenommen, aber wir haben die neusten Werkzeuge. Unsere Firma stellt uns super Equipment zur Verfügung und…“

Martin korrigiert seinen Enthusiasmus erneut.

 

Wie oft kann er heute noch in ein Fettnäpfchen treten?

 

„Wir warten ein paar Leitungen. Wir schaffen das schon“, sagt er knapp unter Kitans skeptischen Blick.

„Sir.“

 

„Wieso nennen Sie mich eigentlich Sir?“

 

„Oh“, die wachen Augen schrecken auf und Martin findet sein Grinsen wieder.

 

„Steht so in unser Arbeitsanweisung!“, berichtet er stolz.

„Obwohl wir nicht der Sternenflotte angehören und als Zivilisten uns an keinerlei militärische Gepflogenheiten halten müssten, ist das unserem Arbeitgeber sehr wichtig. Immerhin ist unser größter Kunde die Sternenflotte selbst.“

 

„Find ich klasse“, quält Kitan hervor.

 

Martin scheint das dennoch als echtes Kompliment zu verstehen und schweigt den Rest der Fahrt brav an der Seite des Andorianers.

 

~~~

 

Eins muss Kitan neidlos anerkennen, die Leute hier machen eine wirklich ordentliche Arbeit.

 

Auch die Wartungen auf Deck 23 sehen sehr gut aus. Immerhin trifft er hier deutlich häufiger auch mal bekannte Techniker von der Station und auch die scheinen zufrieden zu sein mit der geleisteten Arbeit der externen Kräfte.

 

Martin rennt aufgeregt hin und her.

Er geht richtig darin auf die gemachte Arbeit zu präsentieren.

 

Kitan fragt sich derweil, was passiert wäre, wenn sie ihn nicht nach zwei Tagen sondern erst nach fünf besucht hätten.

Dann wäre ja noch mehr zu zeigen gewesen.

Martin wäre wohl in einer Art Freudentaumel verfallen.

 

„Und hier drüben“, Martin deutet auf zwei weitere Mitarbeiter,

„verbessern wir gerade die Steuerelemente für die Fusionsleistungen nach Kompensation.“

 

Der rothaarige Mann huscht an den zwei Personen von seinem Team vorbei und wird einfach nicht müde Kitan alles zu zeigen.

 

Der Offizier ist sich langsam unsicher, ob Martin überhaupt jemals schläft, oder müde wird, so aufgedreht ist er.

 

„Und wenn Sie hier einmal schauen würden…“

 

Martin zeigt Kitan ein paar neu verlegte Leitungen, eine neue Wandverkleidung, Konsolen, Konsoleneinstellungen, neue bunte Kabel, neue Interfacebenutzungen…

Fachwort an Fachwort folgt gepaart mit verschiedenen Beispielen.

 

„Oh Sir, hierauf sind wir besonders stolz!“, sagt der Mann glücklich und stürzt sich schon auf die nächste, super Verbesserung von Team Arrow.

 

Und wieder schaut Kitan sich neue Schalter, neue Knöpfe, neue Einkerbungen für weitere bunte Emitter in irgendeiner Wand mitten auf Deck 23 an.

 

„Die normale Crew wird aber nicht durch ihre Arbeit behindert, oder?“

 

„Oh nein! Darauf legen wir größten Wert. Aber auf diesem Maschinendeck sind ja eh gerade kaum Leute von Ihnen, also können wir uns richtig austoben!“, grinst Martin breit.

 

„Schon gut…schon gut. Weiter?“

 

„Oh ja sicher!“

 

Toll!

Schreit es Kitan entgegen.

 

Alles was diese Leute anpacken wird und ist toll!

 

Und das nervt den Andorainer.

Seine Leute könnten das mindestens genauso gut!

_Wir bräuchten nur mal die Kapazitäten es unter Beweis zu stellen._

 

„Oh, perfekt!“

 

„Noch eine Neuerung?“, fragt Kitan müde und kämpft gegen seine Langweile an.

 

„Mehr oder weniger, wir arbeiten gerade daran. Aber hier sind auch schon die beiden, die Ihnen da mehr zu sagen können!“

 

Martin deutet auf zwei Personen, die auf den Andorianer und seine aufgedrehte Begleitung zusteuern.

 

„Hallo!“, ruft Martin schon.

 

„Hi“, antwortet die Frau noch auf der Hälfte der Strecke.

„Das ist er?“, fragt sie und deutet mit dem Zeigefinger auf Kitan.

 

„Ja, das ist…“

 

„Commander Kitan, schön Sie kennenzulernen.“

 

Der Offizier reicht der jungen Frau seine Hand, diese zögert sie zu ergreifen.

 

„Hoch erfreut Sir, und ich würde Ihnen auch die Hand geben, aber Ian und ich sind gerade durch einen der weniger gepflegten Schächte geklettert und… naja…“

 

Sie versucht schnell den Dreck an ihrer Hand auf ihrem Overall zu verteilen.

 

„Geht’s so?“

Sie blickt in die immer noch leicht schmutzige Hand.

 

„Sicher.“

Kitan nimmt ihre Hand und schüttelt sie zweimal.

 

„Hallo, ich bin Alexis und…“

 

Mit einem charmanten Lächeln lässt der Counselor ihre Hand ganz langsam aus seiner gleiten.

Dem intensiven Augenkontakt möchte die junge Frau so schnell wie möglich entkommen und zeigt auf ihren Begleiter.

 

„.. und das ist Ian.“

 

Der angesprochene tritt vor und begrüßt Kitan genau wie seine Kollegin.

„Schön Sie kennenzulernen“, meint er ruhig.

„Hat Martin ihnen schon alles gezeigt?“

 

„Oh bei weitem noch nicht! Ich habe noch…“, zappelt der rothaarige Mensch sofort wieder los.

 

„Ach Martin“, meint die Frau plötzlich und fällt den gleichgroßen Mann an.

„Wir haben doch immerhin die interessanteste Aufgabe, was hältst du davon, wenn der Commander ein wenig uns über die Schulter schaut?“

 

„Aber ihr wisst doch gar nicht über alle Neuerungen Bescheid! Wenn der Commander nun aber lieber die Bereinigung der Breitfusionsge…“

 

„Nein, glaub mir Martin, wir machen das!“, beteuert die Frau und entlässt den Mann aus ihrem Klammergriff.

 

„Schau mal, wir bringen den Commander auch brav wieder auf seine Station zurück.“

Nun schaltet sich Ian ein und schiebt seinen Kollegen ebenfalls in die andere Richtung des Ganges.

 

„Aber…aber!“

Martin wirkt verzweifelt.

 

„Wir machen das schon! Vertrau uns!“

 

„Genau! Zudem habe ich gehört, dass Tojpan Probleme hat, die neuen Messwerte zu ermitteln!“

 

„Oh ja, das habe ich auch gehört“, pflichtet Alexis ihrem Kollegen bei.

„Stell dir mal vor was wir für ein schlechtes Feedback bekommen, wenn durch unsere Arbeit das Auslesen von einfachsten Messwerten unterbrochen wird?“

 

„Das darf nicht sein!“, sagt Ian beunruhigt und schiebt Martin erneut ein paar Meter weiter weg.

 

„Ist das wahr?“, fragt der rothaarige Mann unsicher.

 

„Ja!“, antworten Ian und Alexis im Chor.

 

„Oh nein! Also dann, achtet auf den Commander!“

 

„Versprochen Chef!“, grinst die Frau bis über beide Ohren und Ian winkt Martin noch, als dieser den langen Gang entlang rennt.

 

„Hui, das war was…“

 

„Das meine ich ja wohl auch!“, sagt Kitan streng.

„Haben Sie Ihren Kollegen gerade abgeschoben?“

 

„Oh, ja…naja, ein bisschen vielleicht Sir.“

Ian kommt und ein Lachen nicht herum.

 

„Verstehen sie uns nicht falsch Commander, er ist ein lieber Kerl, kann aber leider auch genauso anstrengend sein.“

Alexis betrachtet den Andorianer neugierig und Kitan empfindet diese Blicke als äußerst reizvoll.

„Wobei, Sie das wahrscheinlich selbst festgestellt haben“, zwinkert sie ihm zu.

 

„Ich muss schon sagen“, meint Kitan hart und hebt den Zeigefinger.

 

Die beiden Mitarbeiter erwarten eine Standpauke, doch stattdessen gibt der Andorianer ganz unverhohlen zu: „Das das eben das unterhaltsamste an der ganzen Führung war!“

 

Alexis atmet auf.

„Siehst du Ian, habe dir doch gesagt, dass der Typ in Ordnung ist.“

 

Ihr Kollege nickt ebenfalls erleichtert.

 

„Also Commander Kitan, wir können Ihnen jetzt gerne noch zeigen woran wir basteln oder sie entlassen.“

 

„Oder um es in ihrem Jargon zu sagen“, meint Ian und beugt sich über Alexis, „Sie können wegtreten.“

 

Es ist ein beruhigendes Gefühl nach zwei Stunden dauer Beschallung von technischen Begriffen durch einen überbegeisterten jungen Mann sich endlich elegant aus der Affäre ziehen zu können.

Kitan hatte zwischenzeitlich schon überlegt ob er einen Notfall auf der OPS vorschieben soll, um hier weg zu kommen.

 

Das zweier Gespann von Alexis und Ian hat ihn wirklich gerade gerettet.

Zum ersten mal seit Tagen scheint er wieder aufnahmefähig zu sein.

 

Und dann tut er das, was er selbst nicht erwartet hätte.

 

„Zeigt mir doch mal, wieso ihr beiden so abenteuerlich durch Röhren krabbeln müsst.“

 

Die Verwunderung der beiden Mitarbeiter ist klar in ihrem Gesicht abzulesen.

 

~~~

 

Noch eine Stunde verbachte Kitan bei Ian und Alexis in einem kleinen Knotenpunkt der Jefferies-Röhren. An dieser Röhrenkreuzung liefen vier horizontale Röhren und eine vertikale zusammen.

 

Der Mittelkreis des Kreuzungsraumes haben die drei gerade ausreichend Platz, dass jeder in einer Ecke verweilt.

Kitan verfolgte aufmerksam die Arbeitsschritte der beiden, wobei es weniger die Tätigkeit war, die ihn interessierte, als die Personen.

 

Und ganz besonders Alexis hatte es ihm angetan.

 

Ihr schwarzes glattes Haar war zu einem langen Zopf geflochten, Es war einen Hauch dunkler als das matte grau auf ihrem Overall, welcher ihre Figur optimal abzeichnete.

 

Sie ist für die Informatik zuständig und ihr verdankt die Verelan jetzt schon zwei neue eingabebefehlen auf Deck 22.

 

„Die Software hier ist sehr antik“, meinte sie zu Kitan.

„Aber der führende Computertechniker macht dafür aber das beste aus der Technik!“

 

Ian hingegen ist gar kein Informatiker.

 

„Warum krabbelst du dann hier rum?“, fragte Kitan amüsiert.

„Manchmal braucht man auch hier ein wenig mehr Kraft, nicht immer lässt sich alles durch ein paar Konsoleneingaben lösen. Da muss auch mal eine Tür manuell entriegelt werden.“

 

Der Mann ist ein Schrank. Und um Vergleich mit den Möbeln zu bleiben, ist Aven gegen ihn wohl nur eine kleine Kommode.

 

Er ist sogar etwas größer als Kitan und macht eindeutig Krafttraining. Da wundert es umso mehr, dass er dennoch sehr schnell und flink durch die Röhren kommt.

Seine kurzen, struppigen Haare haben genau die selbe Farbe wie die von Alexis. Nur seine Haut ist etwas brauner, zumindest kommt es Kitan so bei den Lichtverhältnissen vor.

 

Ian ist ruhiger als Alexis, aber nicht weniger temperamentvoll.

 

„Verdammt“, schnaubte die junge Frau so manchmal laut vor sich hin.

„Was für eine beschissene Affenkacke!“

 

Es schien sie gar nicht zu stören, dass ein hochrangiger Offizier hier mit ihr auf den wenigen Quadratmetern hockte und alles mitbekam.

 

„Sie ist Weltmeister darin“, flüsterte ihm Ian dann zu.

„Manchmal benutzt sie Wörter, die habe ich noch nie gehört!“, lacht er.

 

„Halt deine Klappe du Arsch!“, raunzte sie ihren Kollegen an und er wird von einem ausrangierten Emitter am breiten Kreuz erwischt.

 

Kitan musste so oft lachen. Diese Zeit mit diesem ungleichen Paar war definitiv eine der besten, die er in den letzten Tagen hatte.

Und so kroch er dann, mehr als zufrieden, aus der Jefferies-Röhre 124 auf Deck 23.

 

~~~

 

„Sag mal Aven, machst du bewusst Krafttraining?“

 

Kita begleitet den Lieutenant ein Stück zu den Laboren auf Deck 15.

Er muss ein Mitarbeitergespräch führen.

Aven muss einen angeblichen Diebstahl untersuchen.

 

„Ähm…“

 

 _Was für eine Frage_?

 

„Nicht wirklich, vieles kommt durch meinen Sport. Eigentlich mache ich da das, was mir Spaß macht. Das dazu auch manchmal Krafttraining gehört, hat sich so ergeben.“

 

Der Andorianer betrachtet Aven von der Seite, dann greift er ihm an den Oberarm und drückt leicht zu.

 

„He…Hey!“, sagt Aven beschämt und zieht seinen Arm weg.

„Was…?“

 

„Also da geht noch was, oder? Wenn du willst kann ich dir einen Kerl vorstellen, der davon echt Ahnung hat und dir bestimmt ein paar Tipps geben kann.“

 

„Ich bin aber so ganz zufrieden, denke ich“, sagt Aven kleinlaut und will die Röte aus seinem Gesicht kriegen.

„Außerdem sitzt die Uniform so gut.“

 

„Wie du meinst, ist nur ein Angebot“, grinst Kitan und nimmt die nächste Abbiegung.

 

_Aber was für eins…_

Aven bleibt stehen und schaut Kitan nach.

Dann kratzt er sich am Kopf und geht weiter.

 

~~~

 

„Kann ich die nächsten drei Kontrollbesuche auf Deck 22 und 23 ebenfalls übernehmen?“

 

Kitan hatte Ennari in ihrem Bereitschaftsraum besucht um seine Bitte vorzutragen.

 

„Stimmt denn etwas nicht?“, fragt sie irritiert.

„Eigentlich müssen wir die Arbeit der externen Mitarbeiter nicht jeden Tag kontrollieren.“

 

„Die Arbeit läuft gut, keine Sorge. Es ist alles bestens“, beteuert Ennaris erster Offizier.

„Aber dennoch finde ich es mal interessant zu sehen, was die da unten machen.“

 

Ennari überlegt einen Moment.

An sich, spricht für sie aber erst einmal nichts dagegen.

 

„Also von mir aus kannst du das gerne übernehmen. Bleib bitte nur nicht gleich vier Stunden abwesend, ja?“

 

„Ja Ma’am“, bestätigt Kitan charmant und zwinkert Ennari zu.

 

„Jetzt mal ehrlich“, sagt die Trill und unterbricht die Eingabe eines Berichtes an ihrem PC.

„Was ist da auf Deck 22 und 23?“

 

Kitan tut verwundert.

 

„Oder sollte ich eher fragen, _wer_ ist da?“

 

„Ah, du kennst mich einfach zu lange…“, stöhnt Kitan und fühlt sich ertappt.

 

„So lange du hin und wieder auch ein Auge für die fachlichen Sachen hast, die da geschehen, kannst du aber dennoch gerne gehen.“

 

„Danke.“

Kitan wirft ihr eine Kuss zu und verabschiedet sich.

 

_Das ist einer!_

Belustigt wendet sich Ennari wieder ihrem Bericht zu.

_Wenn der eines Tages nicht mehr flirtet, mache ich mir ernsthaft Sorgen um ihn._

 

 

~~~

 

„Hallo Martin.“

Heiter tätschelt Kitan zweimal auf den Kopf des angesprochenen.  
Seine hellroten Haare geben unter dem Druck von Kitans Hand nach.

 

„Hallo Sir, wie…“

 

Aber da ist der Andorianer schon wieder außer Sichtweite für den Menschen.

 

„…geht’s Ihnen?“

 

„Na Leute, alles klar?“

Mit einem letzten Zug durch seine Arme landet Kitan in der Runden Aussparung der Röhrenkreuzung.

 

„Hi Kitan.“

Ian nickt dem Offizier zur Begrüßung zu.

 

„Hallo!“, sagt Alexis strahlend und hilft Kitan in vom oberen Bereich, welcher ein weiteres Gitter zum Absetzen hat, auf die untere Ebene.

 

„Danke“, meint Kitan lieb.

„Von so einer hübschen Frau nehme ich gerne Hilfe an.“

 

„Ja, das will ich ja wohl auch meinen“, entgegnet sie ihm und zieht dabei eine Augenbraue hoch.

 

„Uhh…soll ich euch alleine lassen?“

Ian schaut über seine Schulter zu den beiden anderen.

„Oder darf ich mitmachen?“, fragt er trocken.

 

„Kannst du dir gar nicht leisten“, mault Alexis.

 

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung Baby.“

 

„Lass dein Machogehabe!“

 

Und wieder schmeißt sie etwas nach Ian und trifft erfolgreich seinen Kopf.

 

„Ihr seid wunderbar“, meint Kitan glücklich.

 

Er fühlt sich bei den beiden einfach nur wohl.

 

„Wissen wir“, meint Alexis knapp, ist aber zugleich erleichtert, dass es dem Offizier hier gefällt.

 

„Wären deine Brüste mal so groß wie dein Ego…“

Ian hat sich von seinem Treffer am Kopf erholt.

 

Der Andorianer muss sofort los lachen.

 

„Oh man Ian! Halt endlich deine Klappe!“

 

„Also Leute“, geht Kitan dazwischen.

„Kann ich irgendwie helfen? Wenn ich euch schon von der Arbeit ablenke, dann will ich mich wenigstens etwas nützlich machen.“

 

„Ja, wir brauchen noch neue Dämpfungskoppler. Ian hat die letzten drei verbraucht.“

 

Der Mann dreht sich zu Kitan um.

 

„Eigentlich hatten wir fünf, aber zwei hat unsere Prinzessin hier kaputt gemacht“, flüstert er gut hörbar für Alexis Kitan zu.

 

„Ich hole dann mal welche. Andere sind ja dazu unfähig“, schnaubt die Frau und verlässt augenblicklich den runden Raum.

 

Kitan kann sich nicht dagegen wehren ihr dabei auf den Hinter zu gucken. Will er aber auch gar nicht.

 

„Sie ist cool, oder?“

Ian wendet sich von seinem Wandpanel ab und dreht sich zu dem Andorianer.

 

„Oh ja, das ist sie.“

 

Gebeugt geht Ian auf Kitan zu und zieht sich mit einem Ruck auf die obere Ebene.

Durch den Overall kann Kitan wirklich genau sehen wie Ians fein definierte Oberarmmuskeln arbeiten bei diesem sportlichen Satz.

Der Mann richtet sich zur Wand aus und kniet sich ab. Durch die kleinen Öffnungen des Gitters über ihn kann Kitan noch Sichtkontakt zu seinem Gesprächspartner halten.

 

„Seid ihr beiden eigentlich…?“

 

„Ob wir zusammen sind? Oh nein…“, lacht Ian und öffnet nun oben ein Wandpanel.

Mit einem dumpfen zischenden Geräusch hebt sie die Wandverkleidung und gibt weitere Vertiefungen für Emitter frei.

 

„Kannst du mir bitte die beiden orangenen Leiter geben?“

Ian deutet auf zwei längliche, dünne Plättchen, die halb durchsichtig neben dem geöffnet Panel auf Kitans Eben liegen.

 

„Klar.“

 

Der Andorianer reicht sie dem Mann nach oben.

 

„Danke.“

 

Nun beginnt Ian die kleinen Plättchen neu anzuordnen. Ein bestätigendes Piepen einer kleinen Eingabekonsole folgt.

 

„Schlaft ihr denn miteinander?“

 

Ian muss schon wieder lachen.

 

„Nein, wie kommst du darauf?“, fragt er.

 

„Das zwischen euch wirkt doch sehr…harmonisch. Zumindest fürs Bett sollte es reichen“, meint Kitan und betrachtet Ian durch die Öffnungen im Gitter, wie er immer noch fleißig am werken ist.

 

„Mag ja sein, wir verstehen uns auch gut. Aber zwischen uns läuft nichts.“

Nun folgt ein zweites Klacken und eine weitere Verkleidung wird abgenommen.

„Sie ist einfach nicht mein Typ.“

 

„Okay…“, Kitan schaut nachdenklich auf den Eingang zur Röhre, in die Alexis eben verschwunden ist.

 

„Wieso fragst du? Bist du interessiert?“

Ian verlagert sein Gewicht nach hinten um Kitan über den Rand des Gitters direkt anzusehen.

 

„Und wie kommst du jetzt darauf?“, entgegnet der Andorianer.

 

„Warum sollte ein hochrangiger Offizier sonst mit zwei externen Mitarbeiter zwei Stunden am Tag in einem kleinen Raum mitten im Schiffsinneren hocken?“

 

„Ich kontrolliere eure Arbeit“, antwortet Kitan überzeugt.

 

„Und du kontrollierst ihren Hinter und ihre Oberweite“, grinst Ian.

 

Noch ehe Kitan darauf antworten kann stöhnte Ian auf.

 

„Uuuhhnn….“

 

Durch die schmalen Schlitze erkennt Kitan wie Ian sich streckt auf dem schmalen Gitter.

 

„Acht Stunden am Tag sitzt ich hier, hab kaum Bewegung, das nervt!“

 

„Wir haben einen Fitnessraum.“

 

„Können wir den nutzen?“

 

„Sicher, warum auch nicht?“

 

„Das wäre cool, wo ist der?“

 

„Auf Deck 13 ist ein guter. Sektion 4.“

 

Ian beendet seine Streckphase und krümmt sich wieder auf dem oberen Gitter zusammen.

 

„Danke, dann werde ich da mal vorbei schauen.“

 

„Geh am besten heute schon hin. So gegen 18.00 ist da kaum etwas los. Und vielleicht triffst du da einen, der in etwa die gleichen Interessen hat wie du.“

 

~~~

 

„Lieutenant Cashard wird heute etwas später zum Dienst kommen…“

 

Neetu liest anscheinend gerade neu gemachte Notizen von der rechten Seite des Bildschirms ab.

 

„Ungefähr eine halbe Stunde Sir.“

 

„Okay“, meint Kitan verwundert.

„Darf ich den Grund erfahren?“

 

Neetu schaut nach links.

Der Bolanianer ist in einem der Besprechungsräume auf dem großen Monitor zu sehen.

 

Kitan hatte den Anruf der Krankenstation aus Diskretionsgründen nicht auf der OPS entgegen genommen.

 

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher Sir, aber ich versichere Ihnen, dass es nichts schlimmes ist.“

 

„Das will ich hoffen, wir brauchen den Lieutenant hier voll einsatzfähig! Sollte er Ruhe benötigen, ist es besser, wenn er dann heute lieber ausfällt, dafür Morgen aber fit ist!“

 

Neetu reagiert nicht auf das gesagt von Kitan, stattdessen sieht der Andorianer zu, wie Claril ins Bild kommt.

 

„Der Commander“, meint Neetu und macht der Ärztin Platz.

 

„Also wirklich, dass ich das noch erleben darf!“, moppert sie direkt los und schüttelt entsetzt den Kopf.

 

„Nun gut“, meint Kitan bei dem schnellen Gesprächspartnerwechsel.

„Dann die Frage an Sie Doktor, kann Lieutenant Cashard heute wirklich den Dienst antreten? Wenn er etwas schwerwiegendes hat, sollte er lieber…“

 

„Schwerwiegend? Ach nein“, schnauft Claril aufgebracht.

„Nur das das ja eines Tages passiert, war ja abzusehen…“

 

„Was hat er denn?“, versucht Kitan krampfhaft zum Kern seiner Frage vorzudringen.

 

„Zu viel Sport gemacht.“

 

„Er hat Muskelkater?“, muss Kitan noch mal nachfragen.

 

„Etwas mehr als das. Der gute hat gestern ein solches Krafttraining hingelegt, das es zu einer Azidose kam. Ich habe ihm ein Mittel gegeben, in ein paar Minuten ist unsere Sportskanone dann auch auf der OPS.“

 

~~~

 

„Der Wahnsinn Kitan“, jubelt Aven.

 

Endlich ist er mit Kitan alleine, gut, nur kurz, denn beide sind auf dem Weg zum Mittagessen, aber immerhin kann der Bajoraner seiner Begeisterung kurz Ausdruck verleihen.

 

„Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, das Ian so fit im Krafttraining ist? Wir haben gestern mit Langhanteln gearbeitet, er hat mir wirklich ein paar gute Tipps zur Muskeldefinition gezeigt.“

 

„Sehr gut!“

 

Kitan sieht wie Aven auf dem besten Weg ist von seinem Kommodenstatus zum Schrank zu werden.

 

_Ennari bringt mich um…!_

 

„Wir machen das heute wieder!“, freut sich Aven wie ein kleines Kind und Kitan ist sich sicher, dass er den Mann so fröhlich noch nie gesehen hat.

  
Das ist schon unheimlich.

 

„Nur nicht wieder übertreiben!“, mahnt er Aven.

 

„Nein, keine Sorge.“

 

Aven gibt Kitan einen leichten Stoß in die Seite und den Andorianer wirft es fast um.

 

~~~


End file.
